Tulip Kuning
by VeeA
Summary: 'Kenapa? Hanya karena hal sepele, semua berakhir seperti ini' 'Bukan berarti aku tak mencintainya. Ia punya tempat tersendiri, di hati ini.' 'Arigato, Gaara-kun.' SasuInoGaa. Two Shoots.
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo semua... padahal rencananya saya mau nulis sekuel buat fic saya yang sebelumnya. Tapi, malah nulis yang baru gini. Tak apalah, dibaca saja yah?**

**Declaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Tulip Kuning**

**Pair : SasuInoGaa**

**First Shoot**

...

"Ne? Kenapa kau menutup mataku?" tanya seorang siswi kelas satu Konoha Gakuen yang tengah ditutup matanya dengan telapak tangan, oleh salah satu teman laki laki sekelasnya.

"Ada kejutan untukmu," begitulah perintah teman laki lakinya itu.

Beberapa langkah diambil mereka berdua melewati koridor sekolah. Tangan kiri pemuda itu menyentuh bahu si gadis sementara tangan kanannya menutup penglihatan si gadis. Dari belakang, pemuda itu menuntun si gadis berjalan. Tak lupa memperingatkannya untuk berhati hati bila harus melangkahi sesuatu.

Begitu seterusnya hingga mereka sampai di dekat tangga.

"Pelan-pelan. Di depanmu ada tangga. Gerakkan kaki kananmu lebih dulu,"

Si gadis menurut. Kaki kanannya ia angkat perlahan. Diikuti kaki kirinya.  
Kemudian dirasakannya pemuda yang di belakangnya, mengikutinya melangkah menaiki tangga.  
Berulang kali pemuda itu terus mengingatkan untuk berhati hati ketika menaiki tangga, hingga mereka sampai di tangga paling atas. Pemuda itu dengan seulas senyumnya masih menutup mata si gadis, dirasakannya bulu mata si gadis yang bergerak gerak di telapak tangannya, pertanda gadis itu ingin segera membuka matanya.

Begitu mereka tepat di depan sebuah pintu, tangan kiri pemuda itu beralih pada kenop pintu dan memutarnya.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan cahaya yang datang begitu menyilaukan bagi pemuda itu sendiri, karena hanya ia yang terbuka matanya kala itu.

Tangan kirinya yang bebas kembali menyentuh bahu kiri si gadis untuk kembali menuntunnya berjalan.

Selang beberapa langkah mereka ambil, akhirnya mereka berhenti juga.

"Sudah sampai," ujar pemuda itu tepat di telinga si gadis. Dirasakannya si gadis yang sedikit terlonjak, ia baru saja terkejut.

Dengan perlahan dan senyum yang masih mendominasi bibirnya, pemuda itu menurunkan tangan kanannya, memberi akses si gadis atas matanya sendiri.

Dan perlahan juga, mata yang sempat ditutup itu, membuka kelopaknya, menampilkan kembali iris biru samudra dan-

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Ino!"  
keterkejutan yang luar biasa karena ucapan -ralat- sedikit teriakan ulang tahun yang serempak disampaikan padanya. Tangannya menutup mulutnya yang menganga tak percaya begitu melihat apa yang tengah terjadi.

Di depannya, sebuah kue tart mini beserta lilinnya dan seorang Gaara -teman sekelasnya belum terlalu akrab dengannya-, tengah memegang kue tart tersebut. Tak lupa, sebuah senyum tipis muncul di bibir pemuda berambut merah itu.

Sementara itu, di sampingnya, berdiri seorang pemuda yang tadinya menuntun ia kemari yang juga adalah teman sekelasnya yang tak terlalu akrab dengannya, namanya Sasuke.

Hanya mereka berdua yang ada di tempat itu, alias atap sekolah, -selain Ino, nama gadis tadi tentunya-.

Sebenarnya, perayaan ulang tahun seperti ini tidaklah asing baginya, karena ia sendiri juga menyukai apa itu yang namanya pesta. Tapi yang membuatnya terkejut sangat adalah siapa yang yang merayakan ulang tahunnya kali ini.

"Tiup lilinnya, Ino!" perintah Gaara membuyarkan keterkejutan Ino. Tangannya menyodorkan kue tart berlilin itu.

Dengan sedikit membungkuk, Ino meniup lilin itu. Dan sebuah tepukan singkat diterimanya dari Sasuke yang memang terbebas dari membawa apapun. Tak lupa, senyum juga didapatnya dari kedua pemuda itu.

Tiba tiba gerakan singkat Sasuke membuatnya sedikit terkejut, pemuda itu menyodorkan dua tangkai bunga mawar putih dan mawar biru -yang entah dimana ia menyembunyikannya sedari tadi- pada Ino.

Alis Ino mengernyit, matanya masih terpaku pada dua bunga mawar indah itu, seakan menangkap sesuatu yang janggal. Mawar putih dan..biru?

"Kado untukmu, dariku," kata Sasuke.

Masih dengan ekspresi bingungnya atas kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya ini, akhirnya Ino menerima bunga itu.

"Ano.. gomen. Kenapa kalian melakukan ini?" tanya Ino hati hati.

Baik Sasuke maupun Gaara saling pandang, yang kemudian tersenyum tipis dengan sedikit seringaian.

Sasuke kembali menatap Ino.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin Gaara bicarakan denganmu," kata Sasuke. Kemudian, diambilnya kue tart dari tangan Gaara.

Ino pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Gaara, masih dengan mimik bingung. Pemuda berambut merah itu merogoh sesuatu dari celana seragamnya. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah disodorkan Gaara tepat di hadapan Ino. Tangan kanannya yang terbebas, memegang bagian atas benda kecil itu, bersiap untuk membukanya.

TAK

Mata Ino sukses terbelalak melihat sepasang kalung berbandul hati yang tertangkap indera penglihatannya dari kotak merah yang dibuka oleh Gaara. Namun, apa yang dikatakan Gaara setelahnyalah yang membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi.

"Jadilah pacarku!"

**...Dua tahun kemudian...**

"Ne.. Ino-chan! Gimana wisata-nya? Mumpung kita belum lulus nih..," ujar seorang siswi berambut coklat dengan cepol dua, sambil menepuk bahu Ino.

Yah, kini Ino, gadis berambut pirang panjang yang selalu diikat ponytail tinggi, dan Tenten, sahabatnya telah menginjak bangku kelas tiga Konoha Gakuen.

Beberapa bulan ke depan, mereka dan teman sekelas 3-A akan berpisah karena kelulusan, oleh karena itu, mereka berencana untuk berwisata bersama khusus anak kelas 3-A saja, bersama wali kelas mereka tentunya.

"Tenten-chan, bilang saja kau ingin segera berduaan dengan Neji saja, iya kan?"  
ejekan Ino membuat Tenten menggerutu, diikuti tawa dari teman teman Ino yang lain.

"Udah deh. Sana! Usulin ke ketua kelas stoic itu! Kau kan sekertaris-nya, pasti didengerin tuh,"

Kini gantian Ino yang menggerutu atas tingkah temannya itu. Pasalnya, hampir semua teman wanitanya takut pada Sasuke, si ketua kelas yang dimaksud. Pemuda itu memang tampan, tapi death glare-nya itu membuat para gadis menjauh.

Dan alasan mengapa teman teman Ino memilih Ino untuk menanyakannya -selain karena posisi Ino adalah sekertaris-, karena Ino terlihat tak takut dengan pemuda yang dinobatkan menjadi ketua kelas itu.

Terlebih lagi, saat pemilihan sekertaris kelas, tanpa pikir panjang, si ketua kelas -alias Sasuke- langsung memilih Ino. Jadi, muncullah praduga, bahwa Ino sudah berteman baik dengan ketua kelas serta wakilnya, -yang notabene adalah sahabat si ketua-, Gaara. Walau berpraduga seperti itu, tak ada yang tahu bahwa Ino dan wakil ketua kelas telah menjalin hubungan semenjak kelas satu. Mereka berdua pun tak berniat untuk menjadikannya official, yang berarti hanya mereka berdua -plus Sasuke- yang mengetahui hubungan keduanya.

"Ayo, cepat! Sana!"

"Iya iya, Ten!"

Ino pun berjalan menuju bangku Sasuke yang berada di deretan paling depan, sementara ia sendiri duduk di deretan nomer tiga dari depan. Biasalah, namanya juga orang pintar, pasti mencari duduk paling depan demi mendapat semua materi guru tanpa terkecuali, so typical Sasuke.

Begitu Ino sampai di samping duduk Sasuke -yang tengah membaca buku-, tak perlu menepuk pundak atau hal lainnya, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menoleh, membuat Ino bicara to the point.

"Ne, ketua! Bagaimana rencana wisatanya?"

"Semua sudah setuju?" tanya balik Sasuke yang mendapat anggukan singkat dari Ino.  
Belum sempat Sasuke angkat bicara, seseorang menginterupsi mereka dari samping Ino.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Aah, Gaara. Kami hanya membicarakan rencana wisata kelas kita, kok. Mau ikut?" tanya Ino pada si penanya yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Gaara, pacar Ino.

"Tentu saja, aku wakilnya bukan?" ujarnya.  
Baik Ino maupun Gaara mengalihkan atensi mereka pada Sasuke yang kembali angkat bicara,

"Baiklah! Beritahu mereka, sepulang sekolah kita akan berunding lebih dulu,"

Sasuke tersenyum, kemudian kembali pada kegiatannya sebelumnya.

Ah! Andai ia tahu, senyum itu telah memunculkan semburat merah tipis di pipi gadis yang tepat berada di sebelahnya ini. Ya, benar. Sejak pertama kali Ino mengenal ketua kelasnya, ia langsung jatuh hati padanya. Cinta pandangan pertama kah? Ya, Ino telah mengakuinya sendiri, cinta pada pandangan pertama. Namun, cinta itu harus ia relakan pergi sebelum sempat ia utarakan pada Sasuke. Alasannya mudah, pemuda itu secara tidak langsung membuatnya patah hati. Tepatnya dua tahun lalu, bertepatan saat Gaara menembaknya, Sasuke -yang katanya demi sahabatnya- juga memintanya untuk menerima Gaara.

Entah alasan apa yang membuat Sasuke begitu antusiasnya ingin membantu Gaara menyatakan cintanya waktu itu, tapi, tindakannya itu telah menimbulkan luka di hati Ino. Hingga membuat Ino terpaksa menerima Gaara, sebagai pacarnya.

Namun, siapa yang tahu, kalau gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu masih menyimpan sedikit rasa pada pemuda itu? Ia belum berhasil membuang cintanya pada Sasuke, sepenuhnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan konsultasi dengan Kakashi-sensei. Mungkin dia juga punya ide bagus," sahut Gaara yang membuyarkan lamunan Ino.

"Aah ya, aku akan beritahu teman teman kalau begitu," tambah Ino.

…

Beberapa minggu telah berlalu. Kelas 3-A memutuskan untuk berwisata bersama ke Fukuoka. Walau membutuhkan waktu yang lama serta biaya yang tak sedikit untuk sampai di sana, kelas 3-A tetap melakukan niatnya, karena pada dasarnya sebagian besar penduduk 3-A termasuk orang ber-uang.

Selain itu pun, beberapa dari mereka yang pernah menikmati indahnya wisata Fukuoka tak merasa keberatan walau harus berwisata lagi ke tempat yang sama, karena tahun ini tahun terakhir mereka bersama sebagai penghuni 3-A, jadi mereka takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini begitu saja.

"Beres deh," ujar salah satu siswi berambut coklat dengan cepol dua, Tenten, yang baru saja selesai merapikan bawaannya di sebuah kamar tempat penginapan mereka.  
Beberapa teman wanitanya yang lain hanya mengangguk. Di antara mereka ada yang langsung tertidur dan ada yang sengaja ngobrol dengan teman yang lain.

Yah, liburan musim dingin telah tiba, dimana kelas 3-A menjalankan rencana liburan mereka. Dan kini, mereka telah sampai di penginapan yang sengaja mereka pesan untuk waktu yang kurang lebih hanya seminggu di Fukuoka.

"Ino! Mau kemana? Sudah larut lho," tanya Tenten begitu mengetahui teman pirangnya beranjak pergi. Yang ditanya berbalik serta melempar senyum.

"Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan ketua dan wakil ketua. Aku pergi dulu, Jaa-ne,"  
Kemudian Ino pergi. Menjauh dari kamarnya. Jaketnya ia eratkan demi mencari sensasi hangat di musim dingin ini.

Ia menelusuri roka sambil sesekali melihat pemandangan malam dan kemudian berjalan kembali ke area penginapan pria. Namun, begitu sampai di area dekat taman, sebuah siluet menghentikannya,

"Mau kemana, Nona?" tanya siluet itu tepat di depannya, menghalangi jalannya.

"Gaara? Kau sendiri mau kemana?" tanya Ino balik. Yang ditanya hanya mendelik.

"Hei, mana jawabanku, Nona?" tanya Gaara.

Perlahan sosok yang dipanggil Gaara itu mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka dan menautkan dahi mereka serta memberikan seringaian pada Ino.

"Ck, jangan menggodaku. Malu tau,"  
Ino menjauhkan diri dari Gaara, membuat Gaara sedikit lunglai karena kehilangan tumpuannya.

"Hei hei!"

Bukannya mengindahkan panggilan Gaara, Ino malah berjalan ke pinggiran roka dan duduk di sana serta memandang taman dan langit malam yang cukup indah.

Gaara mengikuti, ia mengambil duduk di samping Ino.

"Kenapa keluar malam-malam begini? Kau bisa sakit nantinya," ujar Gaara memberi perhatian.

"Aku hanya ingin menemui kalian berdua, membahas rencana besok," jawab Ino dengan santainya. Pandangannya masih mengarah pada kolam yang berada di taman di depannya.

Sementara Gaara, sedari tadi memandangi pemilik surai pirang kekasihnya di sampingnya. Pun begitu, Ino sama sekali tak menyadarinya.

"Kita kan bisa membicarakan besok. Istirahatlah! Kau pasti lelah, perjalanan tadi cukup melelahkan," Gaara kembali memberi perhatian.

Tangannya terulur di pundak Ino, mengelusnya, dan memberinya kehangatan di malam yang dingin. Ia begitu menyayangi gadis di sampingnya ini. Rasanya, apapun akan ia lakukan demi perempuan yang mampu memikat hatinya tiga tahun lalu. Senyum pun muncul di bibirnya.  
Sementara Ino, ia masih terdiam, membiarkan Gaara melakukan apa yang ingin dilakukannya. Dalam hatinya, ia merasa senang mendapat perhatian kekasih seorang Gaara, tapi di sisi lain ia merasa bersalah karena seakan hatinya terus membohongi pemuda itu.

"Ayo! Kuantar kau ke kamarmu," ajak Gaara. Mereka pun sama-sama berdiri.

"Tak usah. Aku bisa sendiri, kok,"

Ino pun berbalik meninggalkan Gaara, namun dengan cepat Gaara menarik pergelangan tangan Ino sebelum gadis itu pergi, membuatnya kembali bertatapan dengan Gaara.

"Jangan pergi dulu. Cium aku!"

"Hah?" Sontak saja, Ino terkejut. Namun, belum sempat ia merespon..

CUP

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di pipi putih Ino.

"Night, Barbie,"

Gaara pun berlangsung pergi. Masih berdiri di tempatnya, Ino memandang punggung Gaara yang semakin menjauh, hingga tertelan kegelapan malam.

"Aaah, apa yang baru saja dilakukannya?" gumam Ino kemudian berbalik pergi. Namun, tak dapat dipungkiri, semburat merah tipis senantiasa menghiasi pipi putihnya.

**...**

"YAY, MOMOCHI," teriak beberapa siswa-siswi kelas 3-A begitu mereka berada di Momochi. Perjalanan dari penginapan menuju Momochi sekitar tiga puluh menit jalan kaki, jadi di antara mereka ada yang naik sepeda hasil pinjam dari pemilik penginapan serta ada yang memilih jalan kaki sambil melihat-lihat area sekitar mereka.

Dan begitu mereka sampai, semua bersorak dan langsung melepas bawaan mereka serta berlari menembus pasir pantai.

"Ino-chan, sini ikut bermain!" teriak Tenten yang berlari menuju hamparan pasir pantai basah pada teman pirangnya.

"Iya, Ten! Aku datang,"

"Main voli, yuk!"

"Ketua! Ikutan yow!"

Begitulah keriangan para siswa 3-A.

Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia. Kebersamaan mereka hanya kali ini saja, esok dan seterusnya mereka harus menyiapkan diri demi ujian akhir dan ujian masuk universitas, saat-saat yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Sensei jadi wasitnya, yah?" teriak seorang gadis berambut merah ranjang sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Sementara yang dipanggil hanya berjalan tanpa dosa dengan buku Icha-Icha-nya ke lapangan kecil di tengah-tengah pantai tempat gadis itu serta beberapa siswa-siswi lainnya bersiap untuk voli.

"Jalan yang cepat dong, Sensei. kulempar bola loh," rengek siswi lainnya. Mungkin berkata seperti itu merupakan hal tabu pada umumnya, namun pengecualian untuk kelas satu ini. Selain karena guru mereka yang kelewat muda, sikap menyebalkan guru bermasker itu juga membuat para murid tak lagi canggung atau sungkan di hadapan pria itu. Mereka justru menikmatinya.

"Baiklah, kalian siap?" seru Kakashi, guru mereka.

"SIAP!"

**...**

Tiga hari liburan telah berlalu. Berbagai objek wisata di Fukuoka sudah sebagian yang mereka kunjungi. Menyisakan lelah namun senang pada para penghuni 3-A tersebut.

Dan di senja hari, hari ketiga ini, dua orang pemuda serta seorang gadis yang berjalan di antara mereka, tengah menikmati angin senja di jalanan penghubung Fukuoka dan pulau Shikanojima bersama. Mereka tak berniat pergi hingga ke pulau kecil itu, mereka hanya ingin menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

"Senja yang indah. Aku ingin mengambil gambarnya, ah!" pekik gadis itu yang kemudian berlari ke pinggiran demi mengambil gambar sunset yang begitu indah saat ini.

Dua pemuda di belakangnya hanya tersenyum kemudian mengambil posisi tepat di samping gadis itu.

Angin bersemilir lembut menerpa surai pirang si gadis, membuat si empunya seakan ikut terbawa angin. Tangannya ia begarkan, menikmati semilir angin. Sebuah senyum pun terbentuk di bibir merah muda-nya.

Tak lupa dengan kedua pemuda di sampingnya, mereka juga melakukan hal yang hampir sama dengan gadis itu. Mata mereka sama-sama tertutup, senyum kecil mereka pancarkan.

"Ukh, kenapa kita tidak foto bersama saja? Mumpung lagi bareng nih?" usul si gadis ceria.  
Diambilnya sebuah ponsel ungu dari dalam saku dress mininya. Lalu, dirangkulnya kedua lengan pemuda di sampingnya, dan tanpa persetujuan kedua pemuda tersebut, ia mengambil gambar mereka bertiga.

"Smilee!"

JPRET(?)

Layaknya sikap orang pada umumnya, gadis itu memandang gambar kecil yang terpampang di ponselnya begitu gambar selesai diambil. Sebuah gambar mereka bertiga, dua orang pemuda berambut merah dan raven bersama seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang di tengah-tengah kedua pemuda tersebut. Senyum simpul pun muncul. Namun, dari gambar itu pula, ia merenggut,

"Nee.. ketua! Kau minim ekspresi sekali, sekali-kali tersenyum dong," rengek gadis itu pada pemuda di samping kanannya. Pemuda itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban acuh sang gadis. Namun, jangan lupakan seringaian yang muncul di bibirnya.

Masih dengan sedikit kekesalan di mimik gadis itu, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan merangkulnya dari arah kirinya, kekasih gadis itu merangkulnya.

"Tak apa, Ino-chan. Dia memang seperti itu," katanya lembut. Si gadis lantas menoleh, namun, wajah cemberut belum juga lepas dari bibirnya.  
Mereka kembali menikmati sunset mereka. Bagi Ino, entah mengapa, rangkulan sang kekasih yang bertengger di pundaknya semakin erat.

Namun, bukan itu yang menjadi pikirannya saat ini. Sebuah tangan kekar lain menggenggam tangan kanannya yang terbebas, tangan kekar milik pemuda lain di samping kanannya. Entah mengapa pemuda itu melakukannya, yang pasti hal itulah penyebab asli munculnya sebuah senyum kecil di bibir Ino. Ia menyukainya. Sejak awal memang inilah yang diinginkannya. Hanya saja, bagaimana dengan pemuda itu sendiri? Punyakah ia rasa yang sama yang dirasakan Ino terhadapnya?

Lalu mengapa ia menggenggam tangannya sama eratnya dengan rangkulan Gaara, kekasihnya?

Tak ingin kehilangan momen seperti ini, dibalasnya genggaman itu. Walau Ino tak menatap langsung pemuda itu, tapi ia berharap semoga senyum muncul di bibir pemuda itu dan sebuah arti rasa yang dipendamnya dapat tersalurkan melalui genggaman tangan mereka. Rasa cintanya, rasa antara sepasang insan manusia yang berbeda.

'Bisakah kau membalas perasaanku, Sasuke?'

Semoga saja.

**...**

"Kalian berdua! Tunggu!" panggil seorang pemuda berambut merah bata pada dua siswi lain yang tengah berjalan menuju kamar putri.  
Kedua siswi itu berhenti, lantas berbalik, mendapati wakil ketua kelas mereka berjalan -agak berlari- ke arah mereka.

"Matsuri-san! Rin-san! Tolong beritahu Ino untuk ke beranda dekat taman besok pagi tepat seusai sarapan pagi. Dan jangan katakan kalau hal ini dariku," kata pemuda itu dengan sedikit senyumnya.

Sebuah debaran jantung yang tiba-tiba saja muncul, membuat si gadis yang dipanggil Matsuri tadi mengangguk singkat. Senyum manis tak dapat disembunyikannya dari pemuda di depannya saat ini. Memang hari sudah hampir malam, namun semburat tipis di kedua pipinya masih terlihat jelas. Tapi, adakah yang menyadarinya?

Tak ada, tak ada yang menyadari hal sekecil itu.

Merasa urusannya selesai, pemuda itupun berbalik dan pergi, tak lupa lambaian tangan ia sampaikan pada kedua siswi tersebut.

"Hei! Jangan bengong terus. Ayo kembali ke kamar!" sentak Rin pada Matsuri. Bahkan ia sampai memainkan tangannya di depan wajah gadis bersurai coklat itu demi mendapatkan perhatiannya.  
Lagipula, gadis mana yang tak luluh dengan pemuda tampan, sopan, dan lumayan agak murah senyum seperti barusan? Dan Matsuri termasuk kelompok dari 'gadis' yang dimaksud.

"Ah, iya! Ayo, Rin-chan,"

**...**

Sesuai yang dikatakan teman sekamarnya tadi malam, Ino berjalan sendiri ke beranda dekat taman, beranda yang ia gunakan untuk melihat pemandangan malam di malam pertamanya di Fukuoka bersama Gaara.

Entah mengapa, selain jaket -karena musim dingin tentunya- ia juga membawa dompet, ponsel, dan tas selempang kecil tempat kedua benda tadi ditaruh. Firasat mungkin? Entahlah. Yang pasti, karena sebagian besar tempat wisata di Fukuoka telah dikunjunginya bersama teman sekelasnya, untuk hari kelima dan keenam, semua siswa 3-A dibiarkan untuk menikmati momen mereka sendiri-sendiri. Ada dari mereka yang pergi ke tempat wisata belanja, ada pula yang kembali ke tempat wisata lain bersama kelompoknya masing-masing. Dan hari ini, Ino punya firasat seseorang akan mengajaknya keluar, entah kemana.

Begitu ia sampai di tempat perjanjian, sebuah siluet tengah berdiri tegak di tempat itu, kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke saku jaketnya, matanya memandang tepat area taman.

"Ketua?" panggil Ino.

**...**

Pagi yang cerah, suasana yang indah, dan semilir angin yang menyejukkan, walau sedikit dingin.  
Sambil menikmati kopi susu hangat, dua orang duduk bersebelahan di sebuah bangku taman Uminonakamichi Park, tak jauh dari pulau Shikanojima. Merasa jenuh dengan kesunyian di antara mereka, Ino, nama salah satu dari kedua remaja tersebut, bicara, "Kenapa tak mengajak Gaara?"

Pemuda di sampingnya menoleh, kopi susunya kini tinggallah wadah dan ia buang.

"Dia keluar kamar lebih awal. Begitu kuikuti, dia sudah menghilang,"

"Ooh,"

Mereka pun kembali dalam kesunyian.  
Tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri dan menarik lengan Ino.

GREB

"Eh?"

"Kita sewa sepeda dulu, lalu jalan-jalan,"

Tanpa bicara banyak lagi, Sasuke menggandeng lengan Ino menuju tempat pemesanan sepeda. Mereka memilih sebuah sepeda yang terdapat tumpangannya untuk berdua.  
Angin bersemilir. Udaranya begitu memenangkan. Posisi Fukuoka yang berdekatan dengan lintang tropis, membuat suhunya tak sedingin daerah subtropis utara, dan Ino maupun Sasuke tak perlu lagi mengeratkan jaket mereka yang kini bertengger nyaman di keranjang depan sepeda.

Sasuke pun mulai mengayuh sepeda. Ino duduk menyamping dengan nyamannya di belakangnya. Berat Ino yang tak seberapa tak menyulitkan Sasuke menjalankan laju sepeda mereka. Apalagi jalanan taman yang tak menanjak, pelan-pelan pun mereka takkan terjatuh.

Aah, andai tak ada status hubungan penghalang di antara mereka, mungkin Ino dengan senang hati -atau malah akan- melingkarkan tangannya di perut pemuda itu. Sayang sekali, kini tangannya pun hanya sekedar menggenggam kaos milik pemuda itu, mencari keseimbangannya dari sana.

"Sayangnya bunga-bunganya menguncup di musim dingin ini ya?" kata Ino sekedar memecah keheningan.

"Hn. Kau menyukai bunga?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Sangat,"

Percakapan singkat itu terhenti. Entah sengaja atau tidak, laju sepeda mereka semakin pelan. Ino tak keberatan, ia menikmatinya. Sebentar lagi, tahun kelulusan, mungkin setelahnya ia takkan bertemu lagi dengan pemuda ini. Momen berdua mereka seperti inilah yang akan sangat dirindukannya.

"Bunga apa yang kau sukai?"

Ino sedikit tersentak mendapat tanya itu.

"Err, aku suka semua bunga yang berbau harum. Terutama bunga mawar putih dan merah," jawab Ino sambil tersenyum. Kakinya ia gerakkan mengikuti irama gerakan sepeda mereka.

"Kau tahu artinya?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Ino mengulum sedikit senyum simpul, ia merasa aneh, Sasuke yang biasanya diam, tumben sekali tertarik dengan pembicaraan semacam ini.

"Tumben sekali ne, Ketua. Rasanya bukan seperti dirimu yang biasanya," ujar Ino.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu,"

"Kenapa?"

Ino bergerak, membuat sepeda mereka sedikit kehilangan keseimbangannya. Untung Sasuke mampu menanganinya.

"Panggil namaku saja. Dan.. kau belum menjawab tanyaku," sahut Sasuke.

"Hmm..," Ino mengangguk. Tangan putihnya ia letakkan di dagunya layaknya orang yang baru saja menemukan penyelesaian masalah.

"Baiklah Sasuke, kau ingin tahu arti bunga apa? Kalau mawar putih dengan warna merah di tengahnya bermakna penyatuan, penyatuan kedua cinta insan yang saling mencintai," lanjutnya.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, lalu kembali angkat bicara, "Bunga apa yang menandakan kesedihan?"

"Tergantung. Kalau seseorang itu sedih karena patah hati, lili kuning mewakili perasaannya. Kalau sedih karena dihianati atau dibohongi, mawar kuning cocok untuknya,"

"Kalau kau?" tanya Sasuke. Membuat Ino mendelik bingung seketika.

"Apa maksudmu? Kalau aku sedih, aku cukup duduk di bawah sakura di atas bukit Nara, itu saja. Aku tak perlu bunga atau apapun. Memang apa maksudmu sebenarnya?"  
Ino menatap pemuda di depannya, lebih tepatnya punggung pemuda itu.

Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Bukan apa-apa,"

Ino ber-oh-ria sambil kembali menatap pinggiran jalan taman yang dilewatinya.

"Pegangan yang erat!" perintah Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sontak saja, membuat Ino kembali menatapnya bingung.

"Ha?"

"Aku akan mempercepat laju sepedanya tepat ke bukit itu,"

"Ap-," belum sempat ia merespon perkataan Sasuke, sepeda sudah melaju lebih cepat. Refleks Ino melingkarkan kedua lengannya di perut Sasuke kalau tak ingin ia terjatuh. Matanya sedikit tertutup takut. Gerakan Sasuke benar-benar cepat.

Taman Uminonakamichi atau biasa disebut Uminonakamichi Park, merupakan taman terbaik di Fukuoka. Pemandangannya indah. Banyak berjajar pohon sakura di samping jalan masuk. Walau musim masih musim dingin, namun hal itu tak mengurangi kesenangan para pengunjung Uminonakamichi Park. Termasuk kedua insan yang sedang tertawa bahagia sambil menaiki sebuah sepeda, tangan gadis itu terlihat melingkar erat di perut pemuda yang memboncengnya. Sementara sebuah seringaian kecil muncul di bibir pemuda itu. Tak dapat dipungkiri, mata pemuda itu juga menyiratkan kebahagiaan.

Tapi, benarkah mereka sedang bersenang-senang?

"KYAA.. Sasuke! Pelan dong,"

**...**

"Yang tadi itu kau benar-benar hampir membunuhku, Ketua!" pekik Ino pada pemuda di sampingnya sambil menampilkan wajah kesalnya.

Mereka tengah duduk di pinggiran danau kecil buatan yang tak jauh dari Uminonakamichi Park.  
Namun, walau mendapat komentar seperti itu, Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya hanya mengedikkan bahu acuh sambil menjawab santai, "Kau menikmatinya bukan?"

"Ck, aku takut tahu!"

Senyum simpul muncul di bibir Sasuke.

"Sudah ah! Aku ingin pulang!"

Ino langsung beranjak berdiri dan berbalik, bersiap meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun, memang dasarnya musimnya musim dingin, tanah di sekitarnya pun menjadi sangat licin, membuat gesekan yang terlewat halus antara sepatu kets-nya dengan tanah itu. Hingga tiba-tiba ia terpeleset dan—

"KYAAA.."

BYUUR

**...**

Entah parfum apa yang dipakainya, tubuhnya harum, wangi mint, khas seorang laki-laki. Dari balik punggung itu, Ino dapat menciumnya. Ino dapat merasakannya bahwa kali ini jantungnya berpacu kencang mengingat apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu padanya.

"Sasuke! Kau tak perlu menggendongku,"

"Bodoh! Kakimu terkilir, mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu berjalan sendiri," sanggah pemuda itu.

Kejadian di danau tadi membuat kaki Ino terkilir. Dengan terpaksa Sasuke harus menggendongnya pulang. Ia merasa tak enak. Pemuda itu telah menolongnya dari tenggelam, dan kini pemuda itu malah bersikeras menggendongnya dari taman menuju penginapan, yang mana jarak antara kedua tempat tersebut tak bisa dibilang pendek.

"Kau kedinginan, Sasuke?" tanya Ino dari balik punggung Sasuke.

"Hn,"

"Gomen ne~,"

Tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Ino semakin merasa bersalah. Tapi, mungkin saat ini hanya kata 'maaf' yang mampu dilakukannya.

Mereka dalam perjalanan pulang ke penginapan. Bicara mengenai penginapan, tiba-tiba ingatannya kembali ke saat-saat sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari penginapan yang justru berakhir dengan kecelakaan kecil seperti ini.

"Sasuke! Apa kau yang memintaku pergi ke beranda tadi pagi?" tanya Ino.  
Sasuke sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya ke belakang, pertanda pemuda itu mendengarkan.

"Tidak," jawabnya.

Mata Ino sedikit melebar. Kalau bukan Sasuke, lalu siapa? Gaara kah?

Ah, mengingat nama kedua pemuda itu tak lantas membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Beberapa waktu lalu, ia sempat terlupakan oleh sosok pemuda berambut merah bata. Ino benar-benar merasa bebas dan bahagia. Ia bisa menampakkan ekspresi naturalnya, walau Sasuke sempat mengerjainya tadi.

Jujur, ia memang menyayangi pemuda bermarga Sabaku itu, tapi ia mencintai orang lain, orang yang tepat menggendongnya saat ini.

Gaara begitu menyayanginya, Ino tahu itu. Ia pun juga menyayanginya. Selain itu, Gaara mencintainya, sangat malahan. Tapi, ia tak mampu membalas rasa cinta itu. Ia tak bisa.

Tanpa disadarinya, pelukannya di leher Sasuke semakin erat. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan di balik leher pemuda itu.

Kalau dipikir, salahkah ia mengambil keputusan ini? Salahkah ia menerima pernyataan Gaara tiga tahun lalu? Salahkah ia yang tak mengindahkan panggilan hatinya untuk tetap menyukai Sasuke dan malah menerima Gaara sebagai kekasihnya? Salahkah ia?

Sambil terisak, Ino menyadari kegundahannya. Ia terlambat, semua sia-sia saja. Tak ada harapan baginya. Ia telah membuat seseorang menaruh harap padanya, menaruh hati padanya, bahkan dalam waktu yang tak bisa dibilang singkat. Dan kalaupun ia merubah haluan hidupnya sekarang, Gaara akan tersakiti, sangat tersakiti. Ia akan menyakitinya.

Ia tahu, tak seharusnya ia menyimpan rasa itu pada Sasuke. Ia tahu, cintanya pada pemuda itu salah. Ia harus menghilangkannya. Tapi, mampukah ia?

Hatinya seakan tercabik-cabik. Sejak awal, semua ini salahnya. Ia salah mengambil keputusan.  
Tanpa disadarinya, air mata mengalir deras dari dua matanya yang terpejam. Entah pemuda yang tengah menggendongnya kini menyadari kelakuannya atau tidak, ia tak peduli. Mungkin hanya ini kesempatan terakhirnya dengan pemuda yang dicintainya diam-diam selama tiga tahun ia menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda lain. Ia tak ingin melewatkannya begitu saja.

Tangannya yang sempat mengendur kembali mempererat pelukannya di leher Sasuke. Toh, pemuda itu tak keberatan, bergeming, sama sekali tak keberatan.

'Kami-sama. Biarlah waktu berhenti cukup lama. Kumohon, setelah ini aku akan menebus dosaku yang telah membohongi Gaara. Izinkan aku dengan pemuda ini lebih lama saja, kumohon,'

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Hal apa yang paling kau sukai?" tanya Ino tersenyum, walau mungkin takkan dilihat Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit mendongak sambil menjawab, "Yang paling kusukai? Emm, entahlah. Sudah lama aku tak memikirkannya,"

Ino mengernyit heran.

"Nee...bukan dipikirkan, tapi dirasakan,"

"Beritahu aku! Apa yang kau sukai, Sasuke-kun?" tambah Ino.

"Emm..apa ya? Emm.. kalau aku menyukai bunga, apa kau akan membenciku?"  
Sasuke menoleh ke samping, tepat bertatapan dengan Ino. Senyum muncul di bibir Sasuke.

"A-apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku tak membencimu. Tapi, itu aneh sekali. Kau benar-benar menyukai bunga?"

"Aku menyukai bunga, hanya saja bunga itu sangat langka dan...bukan bunga sembarangan," jawab Sasuke sambil kembali menatap depan.  
Sementara Ino, ia tampak bingung, terlihat dari salah satu tangannya yang menyentuh dagunya.

"Bunga langka? Bunga apa itu? Ciri-cirinya bagaimana?" tanya Ino sekali lagi.

"Bunga itu terlihat biasa, tapi bagiku sangat cantik. Warna luarnya berwarna-warni. Tapi, di tengahnya berwarna putih," kata Sasuke.

"Bagian luar berwarna-warni dan di dalamnya berwarna putih? Bunga apa?" gumam Ino bingung. Namun, sejurus kemudian, senyum kembali muncul di bibirnya, menggantikan kebingungannya.

Tangannya kembali ia tautkan dan memeluk Sasuke erat. Sunyi kembali menyelimuti mereka. Hanya langkah kaki Sasuke yang mengisi suasana sore mereka. Walau sunyi, tapi bagi Ino terasa nyaman. Ia tak lagi memikirkan bunga yang dimaksud Sasuke. Semua pertanyaannya hanya sekedar pengelabuhan demi mengisi waktu bersamaannya dengan pemuda itu. Momen-momen yang berharga baginya.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn?"

"Er..tidak jadi deh,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak jadi ya tidak jadi,"

"Kheh, kau ini,"

Senyum yang sempat muncul, kembali merekah di bibir Ino. Walau Sasuke pendiam, tapi ia selalu merespon kata-katanya. Begitu saja, ia sudah sangat senang. Sangat senang.  
'Kami-sama. Biarlah waktu berhenti lebih lama. Lebih lama lagi,'

**TBC**

**Hehe. Tinggal satu shoot lagi..**

**Mind to R n R?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Halo semua…#teriak pake apa saja yang keras#plak#**

**Hehe…nih, saya dating buat update fic saya.**

**Declaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Tulip Kuning**

**Warning : apa saja mungkin**

**Ide : pasaran**

…

**Yo langsung saja, here is the second shoot**

**...**

**Kupikir aku takkan jatuh cinta.**

**Kupikir hidupku akan selamanya datar, sedatar kaca.**

**Nyatanya, seseorang datang merubahnya.**

**"Maaf. Kau tak apa-apa?"**

**Uluran tangannya bagai kunci segala emosiku.**

**"Ah, aku tak apa-apa,"**

**Entah bagaiman, ia seperti membawa angin perubahan padaku.**

**"Ayo! Kubantu kau berdiri,"**

**Hidupku pun sepertinya akan berubah.**

**"Gaara! Bantu aku mengambil bunga-bunga berserakan miliknya,"**

**Suaranya pun begitu lembut.**

**"Ini bungamu! Maaf telah membuatmu jatuh. Jaa,"**

**Dan senyum itu, ku takkan melupakannya. Akan selalu kuingat, selamanya.**

**...**

"Kau ingat?"

Pertanyaan pemuda berambut merah itu membuyarkan lamunannya seketika.

"Aah! Tidak, aku tak ingat, Gaara-kun," jawabnya ringkas. Sementara pemuda yang dipanggilnya Gaara tadi hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum maklum pada kekasihnya di sampingnya.

"Nona, ini pelajaran kita kelas dua dulu, masa kau tak ingat sama sekali?"

"Aku tak ingat kalau tak kembali membuka buku. Jangan samakan aku denganmu Gaara-kun," rengeknya kemudian.

Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada kesal.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf," hiburnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Tangan Gaara mengelus lembut rambut pirang kekasihnya, Ino, memberikan sensasi nyaman bagi gadisnya.

"Kalian tidak malu bermesra-mesraan di dalam bis?" celutuk seseorang tiba-tiba dari bangku belakang mereka. Baik Ino maupun Gaara menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Sasuke?"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Ya, ini aku. Dan kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku," kata Sasuke sambil berseringai jahil. Tangan kirinya mengacak-acak rambut Ino, membuat si empunya merengut kesal namun senang. Sontak saja, kedua tangan Ino merapikan kembali rambutnya yang berantakkan. Kemudian, dengan cekatan tangan kanan Sasuke merebut sebuah buku yang dipegang Gaara.

"Pelajaran mudah sepeti ini? Kenapa harus diperdebatkan?" Sasuke berkomentar ringan sambil membolak-balikkan halaman buku, membuat Ino merengut kesal dengan pendapat Sasuke sambil menoleh ke arah luar jendela bis.

"Ck, dasar dua alien aneh," gumamnya.

**...**

**Aku melihatnya. Namun, ia tak melihatku.**

**Aku dilihat olehnya. Namun, aku tak melihatnya.**

**Mana yang lebih baik, melihat namun tak dilihat? Atau dilihat walau kita tak melihatnya?**

**...**

Musim akan berganti. Musim dingin akan bermetamorfosis menjadi musim semi yang indah. Membawa perubahan dari dingin ke hawa yang lebih hangat.

Berubah. Sama seperti keputusan yang diambil Ino, salah satu siswi 3-A, ia akan berubah, takkan lagi memberikan seseorang harapan palsu.  
Sesuai janjinya pula, ia akan menebus dosanya selama tiga tahun pada kekasihnya. Ia akan berbalik melihat Gaara. Menatapnya, sesuai apa yang diinginkan pemuda itu.

"Cepat! Sana masuk!" perintah seorang pemuda pada Ino dengan suara yang kelewat lembut untuk sebuah perintah. Masih dengan senyum yang terpatri di bibirnya, ia membalikkan tubuh kekasihnya menghadap rumah gadis itu sendiri.

Namun, bukannya beranjak menuju rumahnya, Ino kembali berbalik menatap Gaara.  
Menimbulkan kesan bingung di mimik pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak mampir?" tanyanya.

"Hari sudah larut malam, Nona. Orang tuamu pasti merindukanmu seminggu ini,"

Gaara kembali menampilkan senyumnya. Dicubitnya hidung Ino gemas. Dan lagi-lagi membuat Ino merengut untuk ke sekian kalinya dalam sehari kepulangannya ini. Namun, walau begitu ia tak keberatan. Dan takkan pernah keberatan. Itu sudah keputusan yang baru dibuatnya.

"Sudah ya, aku juga harus pulang. Jaa, Barbie,"

Gaara pun mulai beranjak pergi. Tangannya ia lambaikan pertanda kepergiannya. Namun, belum sempat ia menjauh, tubuh tegapnya serasa dipeluk tiba-tiba dari belakang. Ino memeluknya.

"Maaf dan...terimakasih, Gaara," bisik Ino lirih namun masih dapat didengar Gaara.

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, sebuah senyum tipis nan kelegaan menghiasi wajah putih Gaara. Tangannya sama-sama membalas pelukan Ino di perutnya. Senang. Ia sangat senang. Akhirnya, perasaannya tak menggantung lagi. Harapannya tercapai. Perlahan, ia tautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Ino yang bertengger di perutnya. Hangat. Dirasanya tangan Ino begitu hangat. Sama halnya dengan relung hatinya yang juga menghangat.

Gaara mendongak, menatap langit yang kekuningan. Senyum pun muncul di bibirnya. Ia, begitu bahagia.

**...**

**Angin itu begitu sejuk. Sejuk dimata namun perih di hati.**

**"Kumohon, terimalah ia,"**

**Cuaca hidupku yang tak cerah namun juga tak mendung.**

**"Kenapa kau memaksaku seperti ini? Dan bagaimana kalau aku tak mencintainya? Apa kau akan terus memaksaku?"**

**Ia datang, membawa pergi awan mendung yang tersisa. Menjadikan suasana cerah.**

**"Aku akan terus memaksamu,"**

**Tapi aku juga tahu, cuaca cerah itu, membawa badai angin setelahnya.**

**"Kenapa? Jelaskan padaku!"**

**Dan badai itu telah datang. Menyisakan sebuah bencana tak kasat mata di hati ini.**

**"Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya. Tapi, kumohon terimalah Gaara,"**

**...**

Hari pertama sekolah setelah liburan musim dingin. Seperti pelajar lainnya, Ino berangkat ke sekolah lebih siang. Liburan sering membuat siswa molor, sebagian besar dari mereka merasa malas karena tugas-tugas liburan yang menumpuk dan akan dikumpulkan di hari pertama masuk, membuat mereka takut plus was-was bila harus mengulangi pekerjaan mereka karena kesalahan yang mungkin dibuat.

Yah, tapi itu untuk alasan umum siswa lainnya. Berbeda dengan siswi yang satu ini, Ino. Ia berangkat siang karena ia harus berkutik dengan dapur demi menyiapkan bekalnya sendiri. Mengingat orang tuanya juga mulai bekerja kembali di hari yang indah ini, kebiasaan lama yaitu lebih mandiri, harus kembali ia terapkan. Tapi, walaupun sering berangkat siang, Ino tak pernah terlambat sekali pun. Ia selalu tiba tepat waktu. Dan ia terlalu malas barang sekedar 'ngobrol' dengan satpam sekolah.

KRING KRING

Suara bel sepeda mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ino menoleh.

"Butuh tumpangan?"

**...**

"Mana mobilmu, Gaara-kun?" tanya Ino dari balik punggung pemuda yang tengah memboncengnya kini.  
Mereka tengah melewati jembatan kecil penghubung menuju sekolah mereka. Tiba-tiba Ino kembali teringat saat ia naik sepeda bersama Sasuke beberapa hari lalu. Senyum yang semula muncul, perlahan memudar. Sosok itu sama sekali tak menoleh padanya, tak melihatnya.

Kini, sama seperti saat ini, hanya saja sosok yang memboncengnya berbeda. Sosok yang melihatnya, dan mungkin akan dilihatnya.

"Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, aku akan menjemputmu. Kita naik sepeda bersama," kata Gaara sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Ino balik bertanya.

"Ck, kau bertanya seolah aku ini pembohong saja." Gaara mendelik kesal. Namun sejurus kemudian, mereka tertawa bersama. Mereka sama-sama merasa senang. Kalau dipikir, baru kali ini pemikiran Ino bisa sejalan dengan Gaara. Semula, entah itu ia atau Gaara, selalu tertawa lebih dulu saat di antara keduanya melemparkan gurauan. Dan kini, tanpa sengaja, mereka tertawa di waktu bersamaan. Pertanda kah? Ia tak tahu.

Senyum kecil pun kembali muncul di bibir Ino. Ia harus berani membuka hatinya. Ia harus memberi Gaara tempat yang layak di hatinya. Tempat layak yang memang Gaara inginkan selama ini.

Kedua tangannya perlahan memeluk Gaara dari belakang.

Akankah keputusannya kali ini benar? Akankah ia tak menyesal nantinya? Kami-sama, tolonglah, katakan padaku.

**...**

**Ia adalah kunciku, kunci segala emosiku. Tanpa sadar ia membuatku terpikat dan tanpa sadar juga ia membuatku jatuh. Bagai pintu, aku hanya diperlakukan olehnya.**

**Tapi, bukannya pintu juga berkemungkinan rusak? Kini kuputuskan untuk merusak diriku sendiri. Dan membiarkan kunci baru menguasaiku. Kunci yang takkan semena-mena membuka-tutup diriku, perasaanku.**

**...**

Beberapa hari telah berlalu. Kegiatan belajar di Konoha Gakuen berjalan dengan lancarnya. Masih menepati janjinya, Gaara senantiasa menjemput Ino, baik dari rumahnya ataupun dari sekolahnya. Sementara Sasuke, begitu ia mengetahui sahabatnya yang tak lagi memakai mobil, kini menjadi teman bersama Gaara dan Ino bersepeda sepanjang perjalanan pulang. So sweet, tiga sahabat yang selalu sama dan bersama.

Sempat hal itu menjadi perbincangan hangat para murid Konoha Gakuen, tapi hanya berlangsung sementara saja. Mereka tak terlalu menanggapinya berlebih, hingga berpikiran macam-macam, tidak. Seterusnya, tak terdengar lagi desas-desus tentang mereka.

TING

Terdengar suara bunyi bel dari pintu yang dibuka. Seseorang bersurai coklat pendek melangkah pelan dari pintu kaca yang dibuka barusan. Ia memakai dress ungu bermotif bunga-bungaan yang terlihat begitu menawan, menunjukkan kalau ia akan mendatangi acara penting namun tak terlalu formal. Ia terlihat mengamati setiap jejeran bunga di samping kanan kirinya, seakan mencari bunga yang cocok.

"Selamat datang di toko bunga Yamanaka- lho? Matsuri-chan?"  
sapa Ino pada pelanggan tokonya tersebut yang ternyata teman sekelasnya sendiri.

"Ino-chan? Kau yang menjaga toko ini?"  
tanya balik Matsuri setelah berada tepat di depan Ino.

"Iya. Setiap sepulang sekolah, akulah yang menggantikan ibu menjaga toko bunga ini."

"Oiya, ingin mencari bunga? Bunga apa?" tambah Ino dengan sumingrahnya. Yah, siapa juga yang tak senang bila tokonya kedatangan pelanggan?

"Mawar merah saja." Matsuri menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Kau ingin menyatakan cinta? Pada siapa?"

"Um..er.." Matsuri terlihat gugup dan menunduk. Tangannya memelintir dressnya sendiri. Sementara pipinya terlihat jelas tengah merona.

"Tak apa. Aku takkan memaksa," sambung Ino yang mengerti gelagat pelanggannya. Ia, tak mungkin juga memaksa pelanggannya berbicara kalau tak ingin pelanggannya kabur bahkan sebelum sempat membeli.

"Hanya bunga mawar?" tanya Ino sekali lagi.

"Umm..terserah kau saja Ino-chan..kau lebih mengerti bunga. Dan nanti...tolong kirim ke rumahku ya?"

"Yup. Baiklah."

**...**

"Okaa-san!"

Merasa dipanggil, sosok paruh baya yang tengah merapikan beberapa selubung buket bunga itu, menoleh ke sumber suara.

Sesosok siluet remaja putri yang hampir dapat disebut replika dirinya, berdiri tepat di ambang pintu. Apron kuning masih terpasang rapi di badan remaja tersebut.

Dengan senyumnya, paruh baya tersebut menjawab, "Oh, Ino-chan. Ada apa, nak? Bosan menjaga toko?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng sambil melangkah mendekati ibunya. Ia duduk di samping ibunya.

"Kaa-san tahu bunga langka yang bagian luarnya berwarna-warni tapi bagian tengahnya berwarna putih?" tanya Ino, nama gadis itu. Entah mengapa, Ino tiba-tiba tertarik dengan bunga itu, bunga yang dimaksud Sasuke ketika mereka dan teman-teman sekelasnya berlibur ke Fukuoka. Padahal niat awalnya hanya sebagai pengelabuhan pemuda itu saja.

"Kaa-san rasa tak ada, Ino-chan. Bunga warna-warni yang bahkan tak langka pun, tak ada, Ino-chan. Memang kenapa?"

Ino sedikit menunduk kecewa. Apa mungkin Sasuke berbohong? Tidak mungkin pemuda itu berbohong. Tapi, kenapa ia jadi sepenasaran ini?  
Ino kembali mendongak, menampilkan senyumnya.

"Tidak kok, Okaa-san. Hanya jawaban teman ketika kutanya bunga apa yang disukainya,"

Ibu Ino hanya mengangguk meng-iya-kan. Ino, sudah akan beranjak berdiri ketika terdengar bunyi sebuah dering dari ponselnya, membuatnya kembali duduk sambil memandangi layar ponselnya yang barusan diambil dari saku celananya.

**From : Matsuri**  
'Ino-chan. Bunganya tolong kau bawa ke rumahku sekarang ya?'  
Sebuah pesan singkat tertera di layar ponsel miliknya.

"Kaa-san! Aku harus pergi mengirim bunga-,"

GREB

Ibu Ino menahan lengannya.

"Ada apa, Kaa-san?" tanya Ino penasaran sambil kembali menatap ibunya.

"Perihal bunga langka tadi...mungkin saja itu arti kiasan, temanmu tak benar-benar menyukai bunga, tapi ia menyukai sesuatu yang baginya seperti bunga," kata ibunya tersenyum. Kemudian, dilepaskannya tangan Ino. Ino mengangguk, tentu saja sambil tersenyum.

"Doumo arigatou, Okaa-san,"

**...**

Ino mengayuh sepedanya dengan santai, tenang, dan begitu nyaman. Sebuket bunga tergeletak rapi di keranjang depannya. Tak lupa, sebuah senyum senantiasa menghiasi bibirnya sepanjang perjalanannya menuju rumah Matsuri. Walau langit mulai menunjukkan cahaya kemerahannya, tak sedikit pun mengurangi semangatnya. Lagi pula, apa hubungan langit sore dengan semangatnya?

Tinggal mengirim bunga pada pemesannya, mendapat senyum pelanggannya, pulang dengan menikmati angin sore, dan setelah itu kembali ke rumahnya untuk mandi. Aah, membayangkan bagaimana air musim dingin yang begitu menyegarkan mengaliri kulitnya membuat Ino serasa tak sabar ingin cepat pulang.

"Tinggal satu tikungan lagi dan semua tanggungan selesai," gumamnya pelan.

Pandangannya mengamati buket bunga mawar merah di keranjang depannya. Buket itu indah. Tak hanya mawar yang mengisi ruang di buket itu. Tulip merah muda yang masih setengah kuncup menghiasi bagian tengahnya, dan dikelilingi beberapa bunga mawar merah di sekitarnya.

Bila diperhatikan, buket itu seperti mengandung arti sebuah cinta murni yang terlindungi. Tulip itu adalah cinta itu sendiri, sementara mawar merah yang merekah adalah pelindungnya, walau sejatinya justru mawar merahlah yang lebih dominan dengan arti cinta. Tak apalah, selama masih ada bunga mawarnya, Matsuri takkan keberatan, yah, itulah yang dikatakannya di toko bunga tadi.

CIIIT

Ino menghentikan laju sepedanya di depan sebuah rumah minimalis berlantai dua yang ia yakini adalah rumah Matsuri. Ino sudah pernah datang ke rumah teman sekelasnya itu, bahkan rumah seluruh teman sekelasnya ia juga tahu, jadi ia takkan kerepotan kalau hanya mencari rumah pemilik buket bunga di keranjangnya saat ini.

Begitu sepeda telah terparkir rapi, diambilnya buket bunga itu dari keranjangnya. Kemudian, tak membuang-buang waktu lagi, Ino berjalan ke lantai dua rumah itu, tepat dimana pintu ruang tamu berada. Yah, rumah Matsuri memang berbeda dengan rumah jepang umumnya. Ruang tamu memang sengaja terletak di lantai dua rumah itu.

Entah mengapa bisa begitu, Ino tak ambil pusing.

Dengan langkah cepat, Ino berjalan menaiki tangga depan yang menuju ke lantai dua. Begitu ia tepat berada di depan sebuah pintu yang ia yakini adalah pintu ruang tamu, ia dapat mendengar suara bising dari balik pintu tersebut.

'Ramai sekali, sedang ada pesta ya?' pikir Ino.

Tangan kirinya yang terbebas dari memegang apapun terangkat, bersiap untuk mengetuk pintu di depannya.

Namun, belum sampai tangannya bersentuhan dengan benda coklat itu, pintu itu lebih dulu terbuka.

BRAK

Ino terkejut bukan main. Matanya terbelalak seketika.

Dua sosok yang sangat dikenalnya berdiri tepat di depannya. Tidak, bukan berdiri, lebih tepatnya, salah satu di antara mereka tengah membopong tubuh sosok satunya lagi yang terlihat lunglai.

Namun, yang membuatnya terkejut sangat adalah pakaian sosok lelaki yang tengah dibopong itu terlihat berantakkan, beberapa kancing bajunya terlepas. Rambut merahnya juga berantakkan. Sangat berantakkan. Dan mata jadenya terlihat sayup-sayup seperti sedang mabuk.

Sementara sosok yang tengah membopongnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Matsuri itu sendiri. Mereka sama-sama terkejut melihat kedatangan Ino, terutama Gaara -nama sosok yang tengah dibopong itu-.

Sama seperti baju Gaara, hanya saja baju Matsuri terlihat sobek di salah satu lengan atasnya, menunjukkan bahu putihnya dengan jelas. Apalagi, tangan kekar Gaara memegang bahu putih itu. Entah hanya sebagai penopangnya atau Gaara sengaja melakukannya, namun pemikiran buruk lebih dulu menguasai Ino. Pemandangan yang -wajar saja- akan menimbulkan prasangka buruk bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya, terutama Ino. Kedua tangannya sontak menutupi mulutnya yang tengah menganga. Buket mawar yang dibawanya terjatuh tanpa ia sadari. Dan sebuah cairan bening mengalir tepat di kedua belah pipinya. Ia menangis.

"Ga-Gaara?"

Sambil terisak, Ino berlari dari hadapan mereka.

"Ino? INO! INO!"

Tak dipedulikan panggilan Gaara terhadapnya. Ia terlanjur tersakiti, dikhianati. Di saat ia memutuskan untuk mulai membuka hatinya pada pemuda itu, di saat itu pulalah pemuda itu menutup hatinya. Tapi, benarkah Gaara menutup hatinya? Lalu kemana perginya cinta yang ditunjukkan pemuda itu padanya selama ini? Atau jangan-jangan, semua yang telah dilakukan pemuda itu hanya ilusi kebohongan?

Ino mengambil sepedanya kasar, digayuhnya sepeda itu dengan cepat. Ia sudah tak peduli, entah Gaara mengejarnya atau tidak, ia takkan menoleh. Ia tak ingin melihat wajahnya.  
Air mata tak kunjung mereda, laju sepedanya pun lebih cepat. Sekali lagi, hatinya terlanjur tersakiti.

Bukan, bukan karena patah hati. Mungkin memang karena patah hati, tapi hal itu tak seberapa mengingat ia hanya punya sedikit rasa pada pemuda itu. Ia hanya kesal, ia merasa dibohongi.  
Ino sangat benci dibohongi. Hal itu hanya membuatnya seperti orang bodoh saja.  
Orang bodoh yang tak tau apa-apa dan orang bodoh yang dengan mudahnya dipermainkan. Ino benci dipermainkan. Terutama perasaannya.

Gayuhan sepeda yang begitu cepat, membuatnya telah sampai di dekat jembatan kecil yang jauh dari jalan raya, jembatan yang sama yang dilaluinya bersama Gaara setiap hari pulang dan pergi ke sekolah. Entah mengapa tempat itu selalu sepi penduduk, ia tak peduli, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Dengan mata yang masih memburam karena menangis, tanpa disadarinya, roda sepedanya bersinggungan kasar dengan batu yang tak bisa disebut batu kecil. Sepedanya tiba-tiba bergerak tak menentu. Ia panik, ia kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"KYAAA..,"

SREK

BRUK

Ino terperosok jatuh bersama sepedanya di rerumputan tipis di bawah jembatan, lebih tepatnya di sekitar jembatan.

Walaupun jatuh di rerumputan, rasa sakit di lututnya tak bisa ia hindarkan.

"Ukh!" Ia meringis kesakitan.  
Darah mengalir dari lutut kirinya, sementara beberapa anggota kakinya yang lain hanya sekedar luka memar.

Sakit. Rasanya sakit dan perih. Bukan, bukan karena lututnya yang berdarah, bukan pula karena luka memarnya. Tapi, ia sakit di sini, di dadanya.

"A-apa..hiks..yang dilakukannya? Hiks, apa yang...apa yang barusan mereka lakukan? Dan kenapa? Kenapa?"

Sayang sekali. Tak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaannya...untuk saat ini.

**...**

**Kenapa? Salahkah aku berharap? Salahkah aku mencoba? Apa dosaku terlalu besar hingga aku harus mengalami semua ini? Kami-sama, inikah jawaban untukku?  
Kenapa setiap keputusan yang kubuat selalu terasa salah? Kenapa?  
Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Apa yang harus kulakukan?**

**...**

"Ino-chan, bagaimana dengan kakimu, nak?" tanya seorang paruh baya pada putri kesayangannya, yang kini tengah terduduk di pinggiran kasur tidurnya, dengan raut khawatirnya.

"Lebih baik dari kemarin, Kaa-san,"

Ino tersenyum, berharap ibunya tidak lebih khawatir lagi akan keadaannya.

"Ano, hari ini aku tak usah pergi ke sekolah ya, Kaa-san? Kumohon..," tambah Ino. Dikeluarkannya mata memelasnya demi mendapat izin ibunya. Ia tidak ingin pergi ke sekolah, apalagi dengan kaki yang apabila digunakan untuk berjalan ke dapurnya saja hampir membuatnya terjatuh. Ia tak mau harus berlama-lama dalam perjalanannya yang kemudian harus menyempatkan waktunya untuk 'mengobrol' dengan pak satpam.

Tapi benarkah itu alasannya?

Tidak. Bukan itu alasannya. Ia...hanya ingin menghindari pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Hhh...baiklah. Tapi, minggu depan kau harus berangkat ke sekolah! Atau biar Tou-sanmu saja yang mengantarmu kalau perlu,"

Ibu Ino akhirnya pasrah. Tak tega juga sih membiarkan putri semata wayangnya keluar rumah dengan kaki yang bisa dibilang sedikit patah itu. Bahkan tongkat penyangga pun belum lihai dipakainya. Membuatnya harus berpikir berkali-kali bila harus membiarkan putrinya pergi.

"Doumo arigato, Kaa-san,"

"Hm, ya. Nah, sekarang biar Kaa-san menghubungi wali kelasmu dulu. Kau tetap di situ ya?"

Ibu Ino sudah mulai beranjak berdiri, namun berhenti kembali ketika mendengar rengekan Ino selanjutnya, "Kalau di sini terus, aku akan bosan Kaa-san. Aku bermain ke bukit Nara saja ya, Kaa-san? Boleh ya?"

Dan debat ibu-anak pun dimulai. Ibu Ino menghela nafas menghadapi kekeras kepalaan putrinya itu.

Beberapa saat setelah melalui perjuangan panjang membujuk ibunya, akhirnya Ino diperbolehkan keluar rumah. Namun, hanya di sekitar rumah saja. Ia tak diperbolehkan jauh-jauh dari rumahnya, yang hanya akan menambah kekhawatiran ibunya saja.

Dan hari itu, Ino menikmati hari liburnya sementara.

**...**

**Apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini? Akankah aku tetap membiarkan dua kunci itu mempermainkanku? Atau aku harus mencari pengganti lain?  
Aku sudah lelah. Aku lelah dengan tekanan mereka.**

**...**

Dingin. Ia bertanya-tanya mengapa suhunya menjadi sedingin ini? Padahal hari-hari sebelumnya, suhu tak sedingin ini. Apalagi musimnya yang mulai berpindah ke musim semi, harusnya lebih hangat kan? Tapi, kenapa hari ini justru begitu dingin? Ia yang terkena demam atau memang suhunya saja yang dingin? Entahlah.

Ino duduk nyaman di bawah pohon Sakura di atas bukit Nara tak jauh dari rumahnya. Kedua tangannya tersimpan rapi di balik saku jaket tebalnya, mencari kehangatan dari rasa dingin yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Tak hanya itu, bahkan hatinya pun terasa membeku.

Ino duduk diam, hanya duduk sambil memandangi awan yang entah mengapa menjadi lebih menarik baginya. Kadang ia melantunkan lagu-lagu kesukaannya demi menghibur dirinya sendiri. Terkadang juga, air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya ketika ia kembali teringat kejadian kemarin, tanpa ia sadari. Bahkan sebuah kotak kue coklat kering yang kini tergeletak rapi di samping duduknya sama sekali tak membantu hatinya merasa lebih baik.

"Kenapa? Kenapa rasanya begitu mencekam?" gumamnya yang lagi-lagi tak mendapat jawaban.

**...**

Duduk di bawah pohon sakura tak lantas membuatnya lebih baik. Terutama ketika bunga musim semi itu belum bermekaran, tak ada keindahan yang dapat menyejukkan hatinya.

"Ck, kenapa rumah jadi terasa jauh sih?" gerutu Ino di tengah perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Bagaimana tak terasa jauh, jalannya saja memakai tongkat dalam arti sederhana kaki kirinya tengah cidera.

Dilihatnya gelang jam yang menghiasi pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Jam tiga sore? Nee? Tak kusangka sudah empat jam lebih aku duduk di bukit Nara. Ck, harus segera pulang nih, sebelum Kaa-san pergi mencari."

Ino mulai mempercepat langkahnya. Pandangannya tak lepas dari jalanan di depannya, takut-takut kalau ia bersandungan dengan batu dan lagi-lagi membuatnya harus mencium tanah sama seperti hari kemarin.

Setelah memakan waktu yang bisa dibilang tidaklah sebentar, akhirnya ia sampai di sekitar pelataran rumahnya.

Diusapnya peluh yang membanjiri mukanya dengan punggung lengannya. Berjalan dengan tongkat ternyata susah, terutama ketika nyeri kakinya kembali terasa, membuatnya harus sedikit meringis dan memelankan jalannya dengan super hati-hati.

"Fiuh..." ujarnya.

Dan Ino pun melanjutkan jalannya. Perlahan tapi pasti, kini Ino kelihatan mulai terbiasa menggunakan tongkatnya. Ternyata, cepat juga ia menguasainya, author kagum deh#bletak#

"Kau bertengkar dengan Gaara?"

Suara itu.. Ino lantas mendongak. Wajah manisnya terlihat sedikit terkejut begitu melihat tamu tak diundang yang kini berdiri tepat di antara ia dan pintu depan rumahnya.

"Ketua?"

Sosok itu hanya mendelik kesal.

"Sudah kukatakan, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu. Dan sekali lagi kutanya, kenapa kau bertengkar dengan Gaara?" tanya Sasuke yang sedikit terdengar berteriak.  
Ino memalingkan wajahnya. Kedua alisnya menyatu.  
Tak hanya itu, aquamarine-nya terlihat begitu perih menahan amarah setelah mendengar nama Gaara disebut.

Tiba-tiba kejadian tiga tahun lalu kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Ia mendongak, menatap onyx Sasuke sinis.

"Apa kau akan memaksaku kembali? eh? Sasuke?" balas Ino. Seringaian kini menghiasi bibirnya, walau iris matanya justru menunjukkan refleksi yang berbeda, sedih.

"Kheh, tentu saja aku akan memaksamu."

"Katakan padaku alasannya!"

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tak bisa memberitahumu." Sasuke membalas balik.  
Nada yang diucapkannya sama, suasananya juga hampir sama, dan materi yang sama seperti tiga tahun lalu. Dan akankah Ino mengambil keputusan yang sama pula?

"Sudahlah, terserah apa maumu. Aku pusing memikirkannya. Kalau kau tak punya urusan lagi, kau boleh pergi." entah mengapa nadanya pun ikut terdengar kesal.

Belum sempat Ino mengambil langkah lebih, ia kembali teringat, "Oh ya! Dan satu hal, aku tak bertengkar dengan Gaara. Aku hanya kesal padanya, sangat kesal. Lagi pula, aku berhak untuk kesal," jawab Ino matter of factly.

Dengan angkuhnya, Ino berjalan melewati Sasuke yang masih terdiam.  
Ia sudah lelah, cukup saja. Ia tak ingin mengambil keputusan salah lagi.

GREB

Ino terhenti. Pemuda itu terlanjur menahan jalannya.

"Kau belum mendengar penjelasannya," ujar Sasuke lirih.

Ino berbalik menatap Sasuke dingin.

"Aku tak butuh penjelasannya."

"Kimi no wakarimasen -kau salah sangka."

"Aku-,"

"Dengarkan aku!" potong Sasuke cepat.  
Ia membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga membuat keduanya tepat berhadapan. Kedua tangannya menyentuh bahu Ino, sedikit mengelusnya demi meredakan amarah gadis itu.  
Tubuh Ino yang memang lebih pendek dari Sasuke, membuatnya harus sedikit mendongak di jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat ini. Lagi-lagi dirasakannya detak jantungnya yang berdegup tak karuan. Kakinya terasa lemas begitu saja. Ia mulai terpikat. Oh, tidak, jangan lagi.

Tapi, hal itu tak berlanjut lama mengingat keseriusan di mata onyx pemuda di hadapannya kini, yang hanya akan memaksanya menghilangkan perasaannya barusan, secara tak langsung.  
Air matanya hampir jatuh kalau saja ia tak ingat untuk mengendalikan dirinya.

"Gaara, ia hanya menuruti kemauan kakaknya yang terus memaksanya menghadiri pesta kecil itu. Dan tanpa sengaja ia mabuk. Matsuri membantunya berjalan ketika ia ingin muntah," jelas Sasuke pelan.

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana hal itu dapat menjelaskan kancing bajunya yang terlepas, rambutnya yang berantakkan, dan lengan baju Matsuri yang sobek?" Ino berusaha bicara tegas. Walau terdengar sedikit gemetar dari nadanya. Ia tak peduli.

"Ino, dia mabuk! Mengertilah..." Sasuke berusaha membela Gaara.

'Mengerti? Harusnya kau yang mengerti perasaanku, Sasuke..'

"Kenapa ia memintamu untuk datang? Kenapa bukan ia sendiri yang menjelaskan? Sudah kuduga, ia pasti berbohong. Ia takut untuk mengakuinya-,"

"INO!"

"APA?" Ino tak kalah membentak. Ia benar-benar tak kuat lagi menahan emosinya.

GREB

Tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluknya, sukses membuat Ino terkesiap.  
Tapi, walau begitu, Ino tahu pelukan itu tak mempunyai arti sesuai harapannya, harapan terpendamnya.

"Kumohon...ini terakhir kalinya aku memohon padamu. Percayalah pada Gaara, percayalah, ia...ia sangat mencintaimu," bisik Sasuke.

Perlahan, air mata kembali membasahi pipinya. Ia terisak di pelukan pemuda itu. Kini jelaslah sudah. Dari tindakannya ini, Sasuke tak punya sedikitpun rasa yang sama yang dipendam Ino. Sama sekali tak ada.

Ino sudah tak tahu lagi. Ia tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Semua terasa membingungkan baginya. Perasaannya, perasaan pemuda itu, dan perasaan pemuda satunya lagi. Semua membuatnya bingung, benar-benar bagai benang kusut yang sulit ditemukan ujungnya. Rumit sekali.

"Hiks.."

**...**

**Permohonan terakhir ya? Lalu bagaimana denganku? Pernahkah sekali saja ia mendengar permohonanku? Oh ya, aku ingat, aku tak pernah menyebutkan permohonanku padanya.**

**Dan...itulah kesalahanku.**

**Andai kutahu seperti inilah sakitnya patah hati karena cinta, aku tak ingin lagi merasakan apa itu cinta. Tak ingin lagi.**

**...**

Beberapa hari berlalu. Ino pun tak lagi berdiam diri di rumah. Ia sudah mulai berangkat sekolah diantar dan dijemput ayahnya. Cidera di kakinya membaik. Hingga ia tak harus menggunakan tongkatnya lagi dan berjalan seperti biasa walau masih terlihat pincang.

Di hari-hari itu juga Ino terus menghindari Gaara. Di kelas, di kantin, bahkan di koridor yang hanya sekedar menyapa pun tidak. Ino menjauhinya. Setiap kali Gaara mengajak Ino bicara, Ino lebih dulu kabur atau mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan murid lain. Ia terlalu kesal dengan pemuda itu.

Dan hal itu tak luput dari perhatian teman-teman sekelasnya, terutama Sasuke dan Matsuri.

Kalau teman sekelasnya tak mungkin bertanya karena mereka tahu pertanyaan mereka tak mungkin dijawab Ino maupun Gaara.  
Sasuke sudah berkali-kali melempar delikan matanya pada Ino, mengirimkan pesan yang hanya mereka berdua yang tahu.

Tapi, Ino sudah memutuskan, ia tak ingin lagi berurusan dengan perasaannya. Ia lelah. Ia capek membiarkan perasaannya dipermainkan.

Sementara Matsuri, berkali-kali ia berusaha meminta maaf pada Ino, Ino hanya menanggapinya dengan trademark yang tak biasa diucapkannya, 'Hn', kemudian pergi meninggalkannya, membuat Matsuri merasa lebih menyesal. Begitu seterusnya kejadian itu berlangsung. Hubungan mereka benar-benar telah renggang.

Hingga suatu hari sebuah dering ponsel mencuri perhatian Ino dari makan siangnya bersama Tenten.

Ino merogoh saku seragamnya. Sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke nomernya.

**From : Gaara**  
Ino, aku tahu kau takkan menjawab panggilanku bila aku menelponmu.  
Ino, kumohon, datanglah ke bawah jembatan yang dulu biasa kita lewati sepulang sekolah. Kalau tidak, aku akan menyerah.

"Dari siapa, Ino?" tanya Tenten.

Ino kembali memasukkan ponselnya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa,"

**...**

Seorang pemuda berambut merah bata tengah duduk gelisah di bawah sebuah pohon rindang di dekat jembatan. Tangannya menggenggam erat ponselnya. Berkali-kali ia melihat layar ponselnya, menunggu sesuatu yang mungkin dapat mengurangi kegelisahannya. Tapi nihil, ponsel itu tetap setia pada keadaannya semula. Blank.

'Ini sudah lewat jam perjanjian,' pikirnya yang membuatnya bertambah gelisah. Sudah hampir tiga jam ia menunggu seseorang, namun sosok yang ditunggun-tunggunya belum juga muncul. Ia gelisah, takut kalau-kalau seseorang yang ditunggunya benar-benar tak datang. Takut kalau ia harus benar-benar menyerah.

Salah satu tangannya yang terbebas mengacak-acak rambut merahnya sendiri. Sekali lagi, ia melihat ke arah jembatan. Tak ada, seseorang yang diinginkannya tak muncul.

"AARGG!" teriaknya benar-benar frustasi.

Refleks, tangan kirinya memukul batang pohon di belakangnya keras, keras sekali hingga memperlihatkan darah yang mengalir segar dari kepalan tangannya.

Sakit, sama seperti tangannya, hanya saja hatinya lebih dulu merasa sakit. Air mata pun keluar begitu saja dari tempatnya.  
Baginya, hilang sudah harapannya. Ia menyesal, sangat menyesal. Ingatannya kembali ke saat-saat yang membuatnya seperti ini. Kenapa juga ia harus menghadiri pesta bodoh itu? Dan kenapa juga Ino datang waktu itu? Entahlah. Tak seharusnya itu semua terjadi. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Penyesalan yang sangat, sudah tak dapat ditahannya lagi. Lebih tepatnya saat ini ia hancur, sangat hancur.

"AAAARRRGG!"

**...**

Ino mondar-mandir di dalam toko bunganya. Kakinya sudah bisa digunakan untuk berjalan normal. Tidak sakit lagi. Rambutnya tertata sedemikian rapinya dalam sanggul kecil tinggi, menyisakan beberapa helai di sekitar sanggul. Tak hanya itu, bajunya pun terlihat begitu rapi namun bukan termasuk baju hariannya. Menawan, itulah pendapat yang akan muncul bila melihat penampilannya saat ini. Entah mengapa ia menata dirinya sedemikian rupa, ia juga tak tahu. Tapi, hal itu berbeda dengan raut mukanya saat ini, gelisah.

Sesekali ia membuka pintu depan tapi kembali ia tutup. Dan tak jarang juga ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri, bingung atas keputusan yang harus dipilihnya.

Pesan Gaara tadi siang masih terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya. Ia bilang, ia akan menyerah bila Ino tak menemuinya saat ini juga -lebih tepatnya beberapa waktu lalu-.  
Mau tak mau, ia pun merasa khawatir. Bagaimana kalau pemuda itu sungguh-sungguh? Bagaimana kalau Gaara masih menunggunya sampai saat ini. Dan dari pesan itu juga, berarti Gaara takkan mengejarnya lagi setelah ini, Gaara takkan mengganggunya lagi, dan Gaara takkan membuatnya kembali tertekan. Harusnya Ino merasa senang, namun ia tahu bila Gaara menyerah, takkan ada yang memberinya perhatian lagi, takkan ada yang mengelus bahunya lagi ketika kedinginan, takkan ada lagi yang menggodanya. Ino akui, ia tak mau, ia tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Lagi-lagi, Ino menggigit bibirnya. Ia harus pergi, menemui pemuda itu. Ia harus menyampaikan maafnya.

Ino sadar, selama ini justru ia lah yang salah. Ino harus memperbaikinya. Harus. Persetan dengan berbagai 'penyesalan' awalnya, ia harus pergi, menemui pemuda itu. Karena Ino tahu, semua ini bukan kesalahan Sasuke, Gaara atau Matsuri sepenuhnya, sikapnya juga salah. Ia salah.

Hari pun tidak bisa disebut sore lagi. Semburat merah yang mengisi langit mulai menghilang.

Setelah mengunci pintu kaca toko bunganya, Ino mengambil sepeda mininya. Lagi-lagi seperti kejadian yang lalu, Ino menaiki sepedanya kasar. Digayuhnya sepeda itu dengan cepat menuju tempat perjanjiannya dengan Gaara. Tak dipedulikannya rambutnya yang berantakkan karena tertimpa angin. Ia tak peduli, ia harus segera sampai, sebelum pemuda itu pergi. Sebelum ketakutannya menguasainya.

"Gaara, tunggu aku," gumamnya.

**...**

**'Tak semua apa yang kita inginkan, akan kita dapatkan.' pepatah yang tak asing lagi terdengar.**

**'Berpikirlah sebelum bertindak.' -juga bukan hal yang asing.**

**Namun, walau tak asing, nyatanya aku tak pernah menerapkannya.**

**Entahlah, bagiku semua masih serba salah, romansaku terasa salah.**

**Mungkin, kehidupan datarku yang dulu lebih baik dari yang sekarang.**

**...**

Beberapa saat kemudian, sampailah Ino di tempat tujuannya. Namun, ketakutannya sedari tadi akhirnya terwujud juga. Di sana, di bawah pohon tempat perjanjian mereka, tak terlihat sama sekali sosok berambut merah bata yang baru saja memenuhi benaknya. Pemuda itu terlanjur pergi. Ino terlambat.

BRUK

Lemas, ia terduduk lesu. Pandangannya masih terpaku menatap hamparan hijau di depannya. Air mata pun mengalir dari matanya tanpa ia cegah. Ia..

"...terlambat."

**...**

"Ino-chan! Tou-san dan Kaa-san akan pergi ke rumah Nara. Tolong jaga rumahnya ya," teriakan ibunya tak lantas membuatnya bangun. Ia masih bergeming di atas kasurnya dengan pandangan kosong.

Beberapa saat kemudian, perlahan ia menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas kasur, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding di belakangnya. Dipeluknya kaki jenjang putihnya erat dan ia menyembunyikan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya.

"Hiks..,"

Ino kembali terisak. Menangis adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini. Kesempatannya habis sudah. Entah bagaimana ketika esok ia bertemu dengan Gaara, pemuda itu pasti membencinya sangat. Ia terlambat. Ia telah membiarkan pemuda itu menunggu terlalu lama.

Tak henti-hentinya ia merutuki dirinya sendiri di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Bagaimana..ka-kalau Gaara membenciku? Ba-bagaimana..kalau hiks..ia tak ingin bicara lagi padaku? Hiks.. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumamnya.

Hatinya kembali berdesir perih, lagi-lagi ia harus menyesali perbuatannya. Seperti inikah sakitnya Gaara ketika ia mendiaminya? Inikah karma? Mungkin saja.

KRING

Dering ponselnya berbunyi. Ino mendongak dan mengambil benda persegi ungu itu dari atas bantalnya.

Dilihatnya tulisan yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

**Sasuke's calling...**

Sempat ia ragu mengangkat panggilan itu. Pikirannya sudah berputar memikirkan kemungkinan kenapa pemuda itu menghubunginya.

Apakah tentang Gaara? Apa pemuda itu akan memarahinya lagi? Namun, firasat aneh yang terus mengisi relung hatinya membuatnya menerima panggilan itu.

"Moshi mosh-."

"Gaara mabuk, Ino."

"NANI?"

**...**

**Kenapa badai itu tak kunjung reda? Kenapa lama sekali?**

**...**

CKLEK

Ino membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ayo masuk!" perintahnya pada dua orang di belakangnya, lebih tepatnya pada seorang yang membopong tubuh seorang lagi. Pemuda itu mengangguk. Dengan sedikit bantuan Ino, ia menuntun tubuh temannya yang lunglai karena mabuk -Gaara- ke kasur Ino.

"Inooo..," erang Gaara setengah sadar. Matanya sayup-sayup setengah tertutup. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Ino yang juga tengah membopongnya dari samping kanan, membuat gadis itu sedikit menghindar karena bau alkohol yang keluar dari mulut Gaara.

"Kenapa menghindar dariku? Ngg? Ino-ch-,"

BRUK

Sasuke dan Ino menjatuhkan tubuh Gaara tepat di kasur empuk Ino.

"Inoo..,"

Dengan cekatan, Ino beranjak ke ujung kasur, melepas kedua sepatu Gaara. Selanjutnya, ia beranjak ke bagian badan Gaara, melepas kancing-kancing baju seragam Gaara, serta melepas jas sekolahnya. Ternyata pemuda itu belum pulang ke rumahnya sedari tadi. Membuat Ino merasa lebih bersalah.

Tak dipedulikannya erangan-erangan Gaara yang memanggilnya, Ino beranjak mencari kipas dan kembali mendudukkan diri di pinggiran kasur. Tangan kirinya menyapu pelan rambut merah Gaara, memberi kenyamanan hingga pemuda itu terlelap. Tanpa disadarinya, air matanya terus mengalir sedari tadi. Bagiamana tidak? Pemuda itu sampai menyiksa dirinya sendiri karena Ino. Inolah penyebabnya. Harusnya ia datang menemui Gaara lebih awal, harusnya ia tidak terlambat. Harusnya semua ini tak terjadi bila ia tak mementingkan egonya. Kheh, penyesalan memang datang di akhir bukan?

Ino menghentikan kipasannya begitu melihat Gaara yang sudah terlelap.

"Maaf," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba setelah terdiam sedari tadi.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Ino lirih. Tak terdengar nada kesal sama sekali, mungkin ia capek.

"Maaf telah memaksamu."

Ino pun berdiri.

"Kita bicarakan hal ini di luar saja."

Dan mereka pun beranjak dari kamar Ino, meninggalkan Gaara dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

CKLEK

**...**

TUK

Ino meletakkan secangkir teh di atas meja di hadapan Sasuke. Kemudian ia mengambil duduk di sofa di samping Sasuke.

Sunyi melanda mereka. Ino lebih terdiam dari biasanya. Tangan kirinya menyangga dagunya pada pinggiran sofa. Sementara tangan kanannya hanya terletak rapi di atas pahanya.  
Pandangannya kosong. Ia tak bisa berpikir jernih, seakan semua kejadian barusan telah merusak akal sehatnya.

"Aku minta maaf." lagi-lagi Sasuke berusaha memecah keheningan.

Tak ada jawaban, Ino tak menanggapinya.

Merasa hanya ia yang mampu bicara saat ini, Sasuke melanjutkan, "Gaara...ia pernah menyelamatkan nyawa ibuku dulu. Aku berhutang budi padanya."

Masih sunyi, Ino tak bicara sama sekali.

"Gaara menyukaimu. Kupikir aku bisa membayar hutangku dengan membantunya mendapatkanmu, walau...,"

"Walau apa?" Ino akhirnya bertanya. Entahlah, ia merasa ada hal tersembunyi di balik nada Sasuke barusan.

Ia pun menoleh pada Sasuke, melihat ekspresi yang mungkin dikeluarkan pemuda itu. Namun, pemuda itu hanya terdiam memandangi cangkir di tangannya.

"Lupakan saja," jawabnya.

Sunyi kembali melanda untuk kesekian kalinya. Ino sudah tak tahu harus bersikap apa kali ini. Kesal? Entahlah, ia sudah lelah harus merasa kesal pada orang lain, termasuk pemuda yang satu ini. Kalau senang? Ia juga tak tahu. Pasalnya, pernyataan pemuda barusan memang seakan memberinya harapan untuk melanjutkan rasa cintanya pada pemuda itu. Tapi, masih ada Gaara di sampingnya. Selain itu, melihat keadaan Gaara saat ini, membuat semua terasa sulit baginya.

Dengan sekali helaan nafas, Ino beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu dan...bersalah.

Ia pun kembali menyeruput tehnya yang terus diacuhkannya sedari tadi.  
Selang beberapa saat kemudian, Ino kembali. Sebuket bunga mawar merah ada di genggamannya.

"Ambillah!" Ino menyodorkan buket itu pada Sasuke. Sasuke menatapnya bingung.

"Seorang pelanggan tidak jadi membelinya tadi. Terimalah!" lanjut Ino.

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke pun menerimanya. Diciumnya buket itu, harum, baunya masih harum seperti baru dipetik.

"Sudah larut malam, lebih baik kau segera pulang. Terimakasih telah menolong Gaara," ucap Ino, membuat Sasuke mendongak menatap Ino yang masih berdiri. Dilihatnya sebelah tangan gadis itu yang mengusap-usap lengan satunya. Salah tingkah? Mungkin merasa tak enak kalau harus mendiami laki-laki di rumahnya malam-malam begini.

Dan Sasuke baru menyadarinya. Ia pun berdiri.

"Bagaimana dengan Gaara?" tanyanya.

"Biarkan ia menginap di sini malam ini,"

"Orang tuamu?"

"Selama punya alasan yang jelas, mereka akan mengerti." Ino menjawab sambil berusaha menampilkan senyumnya.

"Baiklah, kalau terjadi apa-apa, hubungi aku."

"Hn." Ino mengangguk mengerti.

**...**

Setelah mengantar Sasuke -walau hanya sampai di depan rumah-, Ino kembali ke kamarnya.  
Ia berjalan pelan dan mengambil duduk di pinggiran kasurnya sendiri. Dipandanginya sosok yang tertidur nyenyak di depannya itu. Sosok yang membuatnya serba salah. Sosok yang tak bisa ditinggalkannya begitu saja. Entahlah. Seperti terdapat benang merah tak kasat mata penghubung jari kelingkingnya dengan pemilik pemuda itu.

Ia berpikir, mungkinkah benang merah itu, cinta Gaara? Cinta pemuda itu padanya? Lalu, akankah benang itu terus menalinya walau ia menoleh pada pria lain?

Tanpa sadar, tangannya mengelus rambut merah Gaara seperti tadi. Tangan satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan pemuda itu. Dingin. Tangan Gaara dingin. Sama seperti Gaara, hatinya pun terasa dingin.

Ino kembali memandang wajah putih yang baru disakitinya itu. Tak terlihat beban sama sekali di wajahnya. Pemuda itu seperti melupakan segala beban yang ada.  
Berbeda dengan Ino, ia merasa lelah sekali.

"Gaara...kau kembali menekanku, kau tau itu?" gumamnya sendiri. Matanya pun berubah sendu.

"Kenapa kau bisa sebodoh ini? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Kau-hiks-BAKA!" nadanya meninggi disertai air matanya yang kembali jatuh.

"Kau membuatku khawatir, kau tau itu, Gaara?"

Namun, tetap saja, sekeras apapun Ino menangis Gaara tak akan mendengar. Sama seperti ia, Gaara juga lelah seharian ini. Mungkin, mengistirahatkan pikiran lebih baik bagi keduanya.  
Dan dengan itu pula, Ino mengambil tidur tepat di pinggiran kasurnya, berharap semoga esok badai itu pergi, berharap esok ia akan mendapat jawaban semua masalahnya. Atau mungkin, berharap esok, ia tak ingat semua yang telah terjadi. Semoga saja.

**...**

**Bila langit cerah, akan membawa badai setelahnya... Lalu bagaimana bila badai itu melanda, akankah hari menjadi cerah setelahnya?**

**...**

Hari pun berlalu. Musim juga telah berganti menjadi musim semi sepenuhnya. Seperti harapan Ino, hubungannya dengan Gaara kembali membaik.

Senyum Gaara kembali muncul. Ino sudah memaafkannya.

Untuk saat ini, menjalani apa yang ada di depan mata lebih baik bagi Ino daripada memikirkan apa yang belum mungkin terjadi, yaitu menjalani statusnya sebagai kekasih Gaara lebih baik daripada memikirkan perasaannya yang masih menggantung pada pemuda lain.

Mengingat ekspresi senang Gaara ketika ia memaafkan pemuda itu, membuatnya menyadari sesuatu. Genggaman Gaara, benang merah yang dibuat Gaara padanya tidak akan lepas begitu saja. Walau Ino berusaha memotongnya pun, benang itu akan tetap utuh dan kuat, lebih dari sekuat baja. Dan Ino tahu, apa yang membuat benang itu sekuat itu...cinta Gaara. Sekeras apapun cobaan hidup, sebenci apapun Ino padanya -kalau mungkin-, pemuda itu takkan pernah melepas Ino. Keberadaan Ino adalah segalanya bagi Gaara.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau? Aku akan membawamu pada mereka besok," tanya Gaara yang tengah memegang kedua tangan Ino dengan nada dan ekspresi yang sungguh-sungguh berharap.

Kini Ino telah mantap akan keputusannya, lebih baik 'dilihat' daripada 'melihat'. Karena bila kita 'melihat' belum tentu kita akan 'dilihat'.

Dengan sekali tarikan nafas, Ino menjawab, "Aku mau menikah denganmu, Gaara-kun."

**...**

**Badai? Aku tak ingin memikirkannya...lagi.**

**Tetap saja, dimana pun, dari dua pilihan yang ada, aku harus memilih salah satunya.**

**...**

TING TONG

Bunyi bel salah satu rumah klasik itu berbunyi.

"Sasuke! Tolong buka pintunya."

"Baik, Kaa-san."

Begitu mendapat perintah dari ibunya, pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu bangkit berdiri menuju pintu.

Tangannya memegang gagang pintu, bersiap membukanya.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang berseragam yang asing baginya.

"Tuan Uchiha?" tanya orang itu.

"Benar."

"Ada kiriman bunga untuk anda, tolong diterima dan tanda tangan di sini!"  
Orang itu menyodorkan sebuket bunga indah yang entah ia tak tahu bunga apa itu beserta selembar kertas untuk ditanda tangani.

Begitu transaksi itu selesai, orang berseragam itupun berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam memandangi buket bunga di tangannya.

"Bunga dari siapa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya ibunya yang tiba-tiba ada di sampingnya.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng.

"Ada suratnya?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kaa-san tahu bunga apa ini?" tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Siapa yang kau buat patah hati?" ibunya justru bertanya balik dengan kesal. Nadanya terdengar setengah marah.

"Eh?"

"Bunga itu, bunga tulip. Karena warnanya kuning, berarti seseorang sedang patah hati karenamu," jelas ibunya yang berkacak pinggang di depannya. Ia tak menyangka, anaknya membuat seseorang patah hati.

"Bagaimana Kaa-san tahu?"

"Kau meragukan Kaa-sanmu? Kebanyakan wanita tahu, arti bunga tulip kuning adalah patah hati."

"Bukankah bunga patah hati adalah lili kuning?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Iya memang. Mereka punya arti sama, tapi punya maksud yang sedikit berbeda."

"Maksud Kaa-san?" Sasuke mulai penasaran.

"Tidakkah kau melihat bentuk bunganya? Bunga tulip tidak semerekah bunga lili, patah hati dengan bunga lili menunjukkan bahwa orang itu patah hati tapi ia tak berusaha menyembunyikan sakit hatinya. Sementara bunga tulip-."

Belum sampai ibu Sasuke menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sasuke lebih dulu pergi, ia lari keluar rumah bersama buket itu di tangannya, menimbulkan keterkejutan di mimik paruh baya itu.

"-berarti ia menyembunyikan sakit hatinya diam-diam. Ck, tidak sopan sekali anak itu," lanjutnya.

**...**

"Kau siap?"

Ino mengangguk mendapat tanya seperti itu.  
Tangannya ditarik untuk memasuki mobil milik pemuda berambut merah bata di depannya. Pemuda itu tampak senang. Melihatnya, membuat Ino tersenyum.

"Naiklah, Nona."

Ino pun memasuki mobil itu, diikuti Gaara di belakangnya.  
Setelah semua siap, mobil pun mulai berjalan, meninggalkan pelataran rumah Yamanaka beserta kedua orang tua Ino yang melambai-lambaikan tangan mereka atas kepergian mobil itu.

"Nona, berikan tangan kirimu!" perintah Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Ino menurut.

Digenggamnya tangan putih itu oleh Gaara, sementara tangannya yang lain berusaha mencari sesuatu di saku jaketnya. Begitu mendapat apa yang Gaara cari, ia mengeluarkannya dan menunjukkannya pada Ino. Ino terkesiap, namun seulas senyum ia keluarkan.

Dua buah cincin yang sama tengah dipegang Gaara. Ia mengambil salah satunya dan menyodorkannya pada Ino.

"Bolehkah?" tanyanya mantap. Ino mengangguk. Kemudian, Gaara mulai memasangkannya di jari manis Ino.

Cantik. Cincin itu terlihat cocok di jari Ino. Ino kagum melihatnya.

"Kawaii ne..."

"Ayo, giliranmu."

Gaara memberikan sepasang cincin satunya pada Ino dan tanpa perintah lagi, Ino memasukkan cincin itu, sama di jari manis Gaara. Cocok, mereka sama-sama cocok memakainya.

"Kimi ga suki da yo -aku menyukaimu-," bisik Gaara.

"Aku tahu itu, Gaara."

"Tidakkah ini terlalu cepat?" tambah Ino.

"Tidak. Kita hanya akan bertunangan saja."

**...**

**Setelah ini, kuharap aku tak akan menyesal. Kuharap Gaara akan terus mempertahankan benang merahnya.**

**...**

CIIIT

Suara rem motor terdengar jelas di depan toko itu. Dengan cepat, pengendara motor itu turun dan beranjak menuju rumah minimalis di samping toko itu.

Buket bunga yang beberapa waktu lalu diterimanya, masih setia digenggamannya.

TOK TOK

Ia mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

TOK TOK

Ketuknya lagi.

CKLEK

Pintu pun dibuka. Seorang pria paruh baya berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Maaf Yamanaka-san. Apa Inonya ada?" tanyanya to the point.

"Ino? Dia pergi bersama Gaara ke rumah orang tua Gaara." Inoichi -nama ayah Ino- menjawab. Mendengarnya, membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya heran.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Ino akan diperkenalkan pada orang tua Gaara dan mereka akan bertunangan."  
Sasuke terkejut bukan main. Tangannya bergetar memegang buket bunga itu. Tak membuang-buang waktu lagi, Sasuke memberi hormat pada Inoichi dan berlalu pergi dengan motor sportnya.

"Kenapa terburu-buru sekali? Dan bukankah tadi itu...tulip kuning?" Inoichi menggeleng pelan dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

**...**

**Semua akan berakhir. Aku tahu...**

**...**

BRUUMM

Seorang pemuda dengan lihainya mengendalikan setir motornya. Walau tanpa helm, pemuda itu tak khawatir, karena jalanan Konoha tak seramai jalanan kota di Jepang lainnya.  
Pikirannya fokus mencari sebuah mobil yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Mobil hitam milik sahabatnya dengan plat nomor yang sudah dihapalnya luar kepala.

'Semoga belum jauh.'

Dan buket bunga di tangan kirinya menjadi saksi bisu betapa gelisahnya wajah pemuda itu.

**...**

"Masih jauh, Gaara-kun?" tanya Ino pada pemuda di sampingnya.

"Tidak. Sebentar lagi."

"Hidan-san. Tolong dipercepat!" tambahnya pada supir mobilnya.

CIIT

"Tuan! Ada yang menghentikan kita." Kata-kata Hidan -supir Gaara- berhasil menarik perhatian Gaara maupun Ino.

Di sana, di depan mereka seseorang yang sudah mereka kenal baik tengah turun dari motor sport-nya dan berjalan menuju samping pintu penumpang mereka.  
Dilihat dari ekspresi yang digunakannya, ia seperti sedang buru-buru dan serius.

Gaara dan Ino pun turun dari mobil untuk berhadapan langsung dengan orang itu.

"Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Gaara heran.

Sementara yang ditanya tak memperdulikan pertanyaan Gaara. Dengan cepat, ia justru menarik lengan Ino yang berdiri tepat di samping Gaara dan langsung memeluknya.

GREB

"Ukh!" Menimbulkan keterkejutan Gaara maupun Ino.

Gaara sudah akan mengajukan protes ketika kata-kata Sasuke memotongnya.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku, Ino? Kau pikir aku akan tahu bila kau diam saja seperti ini? Eh?"

Ino tak lantas diam saja, ia melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan—

PLAK

menamparnya.

Gaara menatap heran dengan apa yang terjadi di depannya kali ini.

"Setelah sekian lama ini? Kau- kau baru menyadarinya?"

Mata Ino mulai berkaca-kaca. Bahunya bergetar, menahan amarah.

"Kalau saja aku tak mengirimimu bunga, apa kau akan mengejarku? Apa kau akan menyadari perasaanku?" Ino mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"Kau tahu? Aku lelah, Sasuke."

"Kalau aku tak menyadari perasaanmu, aku tak mungkin mengejarmu. Lalu, inikah penyelesaianmu?" balas Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tu-tunggu! Apa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan?" Gaara memotong. Ia menarik Ino ke belakangnya dan menatap Sasuke sengit. Padahal ini hari yang ditunggu-tunggunya, tapi Sasuke justru menghalangi dan tiba-tiba datang kemudian memeluk Ino, kekasihnya. Berbagai pikiran aneh pun muncul. Ia sedikit cemburu dan...kesal.

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi di sini, Sasuke!" Gaara mulai tak sabar. Tangannya masih menggenggam pergelangan Ino. Sementara Ino hanya terdiam menunduk di belakangnya, tak sedikit pun bergerak.

"Gaara, kali ini saja, maafkan aku! Aku menyukai Ino." bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke langsung menarik pergi Ino dari balik punggung Gaara. Lagi-lagi membuat Gaara maupun Ino terkesiap.  
Terutama Gaara, ia masih berusaha mencerna apa yang barusan didengarnya.

"Ikut dengan-!"

KATS

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Ino membuat mereka berhenti seketika. Sasuke menoleh, menatap bingung gadis pirang itu. Ino, yang kedua tangannya sudah terbebas, didekapnya di depan dadanya sendiri. Sementara, kedua matanya mulai tergenangi cairan bening yang siap tumpah kapan saja. Tersakiti, ia tersakiti.

"Ino?"

"Jangan berlagak seakan kau ayahku, rajaku, atau siapa saja yang seenaknya memerintahku! Jangan kau pikir setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutmu, akan kulakukan begitu saja!"  
Segala emosi yang dipendamnya kini tumpah. Air mata pun sudah mengalir lancar di kedua belah pipinya.

"Ino?"

"Diam! Aku tertekan olehmu. Aku- aku tak ingin mendengar apapun lagi."  
Dengan gerakan cepat, Ino berlari menembus Sasuke dan Gaara sambil terisak. Ia sudah tak tahu apa-apa lagi. Ia ingin menyendiri, merenung dan melupakan segalanya. Bahkan, rencananya pergi bersama Gaara sudah tak menjadi fokus pikirannya.

Padahal niatan awalnya hanya memberi buket terakhirnya itu pada Sasuke dan ia dapat pergi dengan tenang bersama Gaara.  
Tak disangka, pemuda raven itu justru mengerti maksud buket itu dan datang begitu saja, memeluknya serta mengakui perasaannya sendiri. Perasaanya yang ditunggu-tunggu Ino selama tiga tahun, perasaan yang akan membuatnya sangat senang kalau saja semua tak terlambat seperti saat ini. Ino tak tahu. Ia tak tahu lagi. Walau Sasuke membalas perasaannya, tapi kesan bahwa pemuda itu mempermainkan perasaannya masih terpatri di benak Ino. Ia juga ingin bahagia, tapi kebingungannya harus memilih siapa yang akan membahagiakannya, membuat semua menjadi buram.

"Payah! Semua payah!"

Karena sedari tadi Ino terus bergulat dengan pikirannya, tanpa disadarinya ia telah berlari ke tengah-tengah jalan raya. Walau sepi, bukan berarti tidak ada kendaraan yang tidak lewat sama sekali.

Hingga ketika ia menoleh, sebuah truk pengangkut barang tengah melaju ke arahnya.

TIIIIIN

"KYAAA!"

DUK

BRUK

**...**

**Kini aku yakin, semua telah berakhir. Benar-benar berakhir.**

**Badai yang menggangguku telah pergi. Masalahku perlahan menghilang.**

**Tapi, aku tak tahu, haruskah aku merasa senang atau sedih. Karena, badai itu tidak pergi dengan tangan kosong.**

**...**

"Sudahlah...ayo pulang, Nak! Dia akan sedih bila kau seperti ini." Usapan tangan paruh baya di kedua bahunya serta rayuan yang diucapkannya tak lantas membuat sosok remaja itu bergerak. Ia masih bergeming di tempatnya sambil memandang gundukan tanah yang terlihat masih baru itu. Pandangannya kosong. Sama sekali tak terlihat bekas-bekas semangat hidup di kedua bola matanya.

Sesekali tangannya mengepal tanpa disadarinya. Dan lagi-lagi air mata kesedihan meluncur mudah dari kelopaknya. Ibunya meringis melihat keadaan anaknya yang seperti itu.

"Ba-san! Biar saya saja," tawar seorang laki-laki dari samping wanita paruh baya itu. Wanita itu menoleh. Didapatinya teman anaknya yang memakai tongkat untuk berjalan dengan tatapan sedih. Wanita itu akhirnya pasrah.  
Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi membujuk anaknya yang benar-benar terlihat sangat terpukul di sampingnya kini. Mungkin membiarkan teman dekatnya untuk menghibur dapat menggerakkan hati anaknya untuk tidak lagi bersedih.

Setelah mengucapkan salam, wanita itu pun berlalu pergi. Tangannya menutupi mulutnya yang seakan ingin menyuarakan tangisannya.

Begitu tidak ada lagi yang kira-kira akan mengganggu mereka, pemuda itu pun mendekati sosok yang kini bersimpuh lemas di depannya, memandangi gundukan tanah berhias bunga-bunga itu sendu.

Dengan sedikit meringis karena rasa sakit di kaki kirinya, pemuda itu mengambil duduk di samping sosok itu. Sosok yang menjadi perhatiannya selama ini. Sosok yang kini terlihat sangat pucat tak ubahnya mayat hidup, membuat hatinya ikut merasa sakit.  
Ia mengambil tangan sosok di sampingnya dan menggenggamnya erat, memberi sensasi nyaman yang dibutuhkan gadis di sampingnya kini.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Tidakkah kau tahu, kau hanya akan menyiksa dirimu sendiri?" kata pemuda itu memberi pengertian. Tak dipungkiri, matanya pun juga menyiratkan kesedihan yang sama dengan gadis di sebelahnya. Namun, kekhawatirannya pada kondisi mental gadis itu lebih banyak mendominasi iris onyxnya.

"Kau tahu, Gaara akan sangat marah kalau kau seperti ini terus."  
Lagi, tak ada jawaban yang diterimanya dari gadis itu.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu."

"Kau tak mengerti perasaanku," akhirnya gadis itu angkat bicara, walau terdengar lirih dan terkesan datar.

"Ino-."

"Kau mempermainkan perasaan kami, bagaimana kau bisa mengerti?." Ino mulai meninggikan suaranya dan menatap Sasuke -nama pemuda itu- tajam.

"Ino! Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan ini lagi? Aku tahu aku juga salah, aku minta maaf. Aku sangat menyesal," ujar Sasuke cepat.

Tangannya kembali bergerak mengelus kedua bahu Ino, berharap amarah gadis itu mereda.  
Dengan nada yang getir, Sasuke melanjutkan, "Aku menyesal. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Mungkin apapun yang kulakukan, tidak akan bisa membawa Gaara kembali-"

Ia mengambil jeda, menatap harap aquamarine Ino.

"-tapi setidaknya kita bisa mengambil pelajaran dari sini. Ino, bangkitlah."

Ino kembali menatap tempat peristirahatan terakhir Gaara.  
Ia kembali terdiam. Sasuke pun tak keberatan, tangannya masih setia mengelus bahu Ino yang mulai bergetar.

"Kenapa? Kenapa hal sepele seperti ini, harus membuatnya pergi?" gumam Ino yang terisak.

"Kenapa harus Gaara? Kenapa harus orang sebaik dia? Hiks..kenapa?"  
Air matanya kini benar-benar tak bisa dibendung lagi. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Matanya yang sembab karena menangis semalaman, kini bertambah sembab. Tangannya menutupi mulutnya. Perasaannya benar-benar terpukul. Kenyataan yang sama sekali tak pernah ia duga, kenyataan yang sangat mengejutkan harus terjadi pada kisah romansanya. Kenyataan yang membuatnya hampir saja kehilangan akal sehatnya. Gaara meninggal demi menyelamatkannya.

Kecelakaan itu. Ya, kecelakaan itu telah membawa Gaara pergi darinya.  
Ino menyesal.  
Kecelakaan itu tak mungkin terjadi kalau saja Ino mampu menahan dirinya, kalau saja ia mampu menahan amarahnya, dan kecelakaan itu takkan terjadi kalau saja ia tak berlari di tengah jalan waktu itu.

Ino benar-benar tak habis pikir, semua harus terjadi karena cinta segitiga di antara mereka. Kheh, mungkin Ino bisa saja tertawa bah orang gila saat menyadari asal muasal semua kejadian ini. Tak sebanding. Yah, tak sebanding. Cinta dengan taruhan nyawa.

Pahit sekali.

Tapi apa boleh buat, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Semua tinggallah penyesalan belaka.

Merasa saatnya bertindak, Sasuke menarik tubuh Ino, memeluknya serta memberi kenyamanan dengan elusan tangannya di kepala gadis Ino. Tangan kirinya juga mengelus punggung yang bergetar milik gadis itu, membiarkannya menumpahkan segala kesedihan di pelukannya.

Melihat kondisi Ino, membuat air mata yang selama ini ditahannya ikut tumpah. Giginya bergetar. Tak berbeda dengan gadis itu, ia juga kehilangan, kehilangan sahabat yang selalu menemaninya selama tiga tahun ini.

Ia benar-benar tak menyangka, pemuda itu, Gaara, sampai mendorongnya ketika ingin menyelamatkan Ino pada kecelakaan itu, membuatnya terjatuh menatap pinggiran trotoar serta membuatnya pincang seketika. Dan sebagai gantinya, Gaara justru yang menjadi korban tabrakan dengan truk itu. 'Mengenaskan' pikirnya.

Sasuke menegang. Sosok tubuh Gaara yang berlumuran darah kembali terngiang di benaknya.

Lagi-lagi, air mata mengalir deras di kedua pipinya. Sekali lagi, ia menyesal. Ia telah gagal sebagai seorang teman.

Sasuke menyesal, ia merasa sangat jahat, harusnya ia tak berusaha mengambil kebahagiaan pemuda itu, harusnya ia membiarkan Ino bersama pemuda itu, harusnya ia berlari lebih cepat, hingga tak membuat semua ini terjadi. Harusnya ia mampu menahan nafsunya mengejar Ino waktu itu. Semua ini berawal dari ke-egoisannya. Dan lagi-lagi, penyesalan selalu saja datang di akhir.

Bahunya pun bergetar. Tangannya memeluk tubuh Ino erat. Bersama gadis itu, ia menumpahkan segala kesedihan dan penyesalannya.

FLASHBACK

Sasuke dan Gaara terkesiap bersama melihat sebuah truk yang melaju dari arah kanan mereka. Ino berlari ke tengah jalan. Gadis itu sama sekali tak memperhatikan kemana larinya ia.  
Dalam hitungan detik, gadis itu sudah pasti akan bersinggungan langsung dengan truk pengangkut barang itu.

Sasuke panik. Ia harus segera menolong Ino.

TIIIIN

"KYAAA!"

"INO!"

Begitu ia akan bergerak, seseorang lebih dulu mendorong tubuhnya hingga ia terjatuh dan kakinya bertatapan dengan pinggiran trotoar.

DUK

"Aw!"

Ia sudah tak berpikir apa-apa lagi waktu itu. Hanya keselamatan Ino yang menjadi fokusnya.  
Mengindahkan rasa sakit di kaki kirinya, ia menoleh.

Matanya melebar seketika. Ia terkejut bukan main. Di sana, di tengah jalanan itu, seorang berambut merah bata tengah terkapar dengan cairan kental darah di samping kanan kirinya. Tak jauh dari tubuh itu, Ino terduduk dengan tatapan horor, seakan bola matanya siap keluar begitu saja melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Tangan gadis itu menutup mulutnya yang menganga pertanda ia sangat terkejut dengan insiden yang terjadi.

Klinting

Tuk

Suara kecil itu menarik perhatian Sasuke. Sebuah cincin berkilau berguling tepat di depan kakinya. Tanpa pikir panjang diambilnya cincin misterius itu dan ia pun beranjak dengan tertatih-tatih menuju sosok yang terkapar itu.

Di saat itu juga, tubuh gadis berambut pirang yang menjadi pihak yang diselamatkan itu merosot perlahan. Ia pingsan.

Sasuke kembali terfokus dengan tubuh Gaara yang tengah digoyang-goyangkan pria berambut putih yang mungkin adalah supir Gaara. Suara keras supir truk yang memanggil ambulan tak dihiraukannya.

Tidak. Ini bohong kan. Gaara, itu bukan Gaara. Sasuke berusaha menyangkal keadaan di depannya.  
Temannya tak mungkin berlumuran darah seperti itu. Ia yakin Gaara pasti sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ukh!" ia meringis lagi. Kakinya kembali terasa sakit.

Tapi, seberapa pun ia berusaha menyangkal, kenyataan tetaplah kenyataan.  
Gaara, sahabat baiknya, telah bertemu maut demi menyelamatkan kekasihnya.

**...**

**Aku hanya ingin kabur.**

**Aku ingin lari.**

**Semua terlalu berat untukku.**

**Benang merahnya terlalu erat menali jariku dan miliknya.**

**Aku sudah sangat yakin, benang itu takkan lepas begitu saja. Benang itu lebih kuat daripada kelihatannya.**

**Dan aku sangat yakin, takkan ada yang bisa melepas benang itu dengan upaya apapun.**

**Tapi, aku salah. Satu hal yang kulupa. Masih ada kematian.**

**...**

"Ayo, kita pulang!" ajak Sasuke pada Ino setelah tangisan gadis itu mereda. Mereka sudah cukup lama berada di pemakaman itu. Tak enak juga pada kedua orang tua Ino yang sedari tadi menunggu kembalinya putri semata-wayang mereka, akhirnya Sasuke beranjak berdiri, diikuti Ino di sampingnya.

"Aku janji, kita akan terus mengunjunginya...bersama," tambahnya.  
Ino hanya mengangguk singkat.

Senyum kelegaan pun muncul di bibir Sasuke. Pemuda itu, kemudian menarik kepala Ino dan menyandarkannya di bahunya kanannya. Ino hanya diam menurut.

Dengan sekali delikan mata ke kuburan itu, mereka lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Selama nisan putih itu masih tertulis jelas nama seorang yang berharga bagi mereka, mereka janji, mereka akan terus berbagi cerita di waktu yang akan datang dengan pemilik nisan itu. Dan mereka takkan pernah melupakan sosok itu, Gaara.

**...**

**Inikah yang Kami-sama berikan padaku? Inikah jawaban Kami-sama?**

**Aku tak tahu setelah ini akan membaik atau malah memburuk dari sebelumnya.**

**Tapi satu yang kutahu, jangan pernah mempermainkan, membohongi, dan memberi harap perasaan orang lain kalau kau sendiri tak mampu memperbaikinya. Karena Kami-sama selalu melihat kita. Apapun yang kita perbuat, Kami-sama punya sesuatu untuk membalasnya.**

**Bukan berarti aku tak mencintai Gaara. Bagiku Gaara punya tempat tersendiri di sini, di hati ini.**

**Aku akan terus mengingatnya dan menjaga tempat itu.**

**Terimakasih untuk semuanya Gaara-kun. Arigatou.**

**...**

**OMAKE**

"Maa...kenapa nama yang tertulis di benda putih ini sama dengan namaku?" seorang bocah cilik berumur sekitar empat atau lima tahun bertanya heran pada ibunya yang tengah memejamkan matanya pertanda sedang berdoa.

Ia pun menoleh pada sosok lain di samping kirinya hanya untuk mendapati ayahnya yang juga tengah kusyuk berdoa.

"Berdoalah dulu, Gaara-kun." mendapat perintah seperti itu, akhirnya ia memilih untuk diam dan melakukan sesuatu yang sama seperti kedua orang tuanya.

Setelah sekitar dua menit berlalu, ketiga manusia itu pun menghentikan kegiatannya. Dan bocah laki-laki tadi kembali bertanya pertanyaan yang belum sempat mendapat jawaban.

"Ma, Pa, kenapa tulisan di sini sama seperti namaku?"

Ibunya hanya tersenyum lembut, tangan kirinya mengusap pelan rambut hitam putranya, kemudian menjawab, "Di sini, nama di batu nisan ini adalah nama paman Gaara. Ia adalah orang yang sangat baik dan setia."

"Oh, makanya namaku Gaara, agar aku menjadi orang baik dan setia sepertinya?" tanya bocah itu dengan polosnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka?" kini justru ayahnya yang bertanya, membuat bocah itu menoleh ke samping kirinya.

"Tentu saja aku suka. Lalu, nanti siapa nama adikku ini?"  
Gaara -bocah itu menunjuk perut ibunya yang membuncit. Mata birunya menyiratkan penasaran yang sangat.

Ayahnya tersenyum.

"Terserah Gaara saja."

Mendapat jawab seperti itu, Gaara berpikir sejenak, tangannya ia letakkan di dagunya pertanda ia sedang berpikir.

"Err...siapa yah?" gumamnya.

"Sudah, tak usah dipikirkan. Masih ada satu bulan sebelum kau benar-benar bertemu adikmu. Kau punya waktu banyak untuk memikirkan namanya," kata ibunya memotong pikiran bocah itu. Gaara hanya mengangguk mengerti. Senyum pun tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Ayo! Kita pulang!" ajak ibunya. Dan mereka pun berdiri, bersiap meninggalkan pemakaman.

"Nah, Uchiha Gaara, beri salam pada paman Gaara."

Sesuai perintah ibunya, bocah laki-laki itu membungkuk hormat pada 'Gaara'.  
Dengan begitu, ketiga insan itu pun pergi meninggalkan pemakaman.

Dilihat dari ekspresinya, bocah laki-laki itu tampak senang. Tangan kanannya digenggam ibunya, sementara tangan kirinya digenggam ayahnya.

Belum sampai ia melangkah jauh, dengan satu delikan mata, bocah itu menoleh ke belakang, ke tempat yang baru saja disinggahinya.

"Selamat tinggal, paman Gaara. Lain kali, Gaara akan mengunjungi paman lagi."

**FINALLY…**

**Huuft…akhirnya saya bias beresin fic satu ini.**

**Wokeh…waktunya balas review :**

**jeeny eun chan : **Gaara-koi tentu saja berusaha. Cinta segiempat antar sesame hewan? Lucu tuh. Anyway, thanks dah mau review fic abal ini.

**Anniiee : **Nee..Ann-chan, kau seperti shoimah…ketularan yak? Trims dah review Ann-chan.

**yamanaka chuii uchiha : **Waahh..maaf yah saya nggak bias update cepat. Tapi, yang penting dah update kan? Hehe, makasih dah review yamanaka-san…

**Mia : **tenang Mia-san, nih dah diupdate, review lagi yak?

**Guest : **Anda penggemar Ino? Wohoho, saya juga penggemarnya. Sankyuu dah review.

**Reader lewat : **Hoho Anda tahu artinya? Hebat-hebat-hebat, #tebar tulip kuning(?)#

**Amy : **Yaaaaa…saya sudah update nih, walau nggak soon, hehe. Silahkan dinikmati SasuInonya.

**Minami22 :** Minami-san, arigatou dah review. Nih, saya obati penasarannya.

**INOcent Cassiopeia : **Hooo, benarkah? 0.o? anda meleleh dengan fic gaje ini? Waaaa…saya terharu #hug#. Makasih anyway dah review.

**Okelah…selesai juga cuap-cuapnya.**

**Silahkan semua, tulis apa yang anada pikirkan tentang fic ini di**

**.**

**.**

**Kotak review…hehe**


End file.
